


And Walk With Me

by saucyminx



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has a crush on the captain of the football team. At a party he bumps into him and they hit it off – sorta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

For the official record, Jensen thought it should be known that - no matter how “in” it might be - not everyone looked good in plaid. And when the _entire_ population currently had some weird obsession with clothing his parents wore when they were his age, well, it was really too much. Was it really that difficult to step out of the box and wear something that every other person wasn’t wearing? Jensen didn’t think so, but for some reason the mindless lemmings of his high school seemed to not be aware of this point.

Jensen would be more than willing to offer fashion tips to anyone who asked but since he had a quite glaring _reputation_ , the only ones who asked were Danneel and Sandy. And well, they both dressed pretty good so Jensen’s extended fashion knowledge went untapped. Which was a shame. But it didn’t stop him from mentally redressing every single person he passed as he weaved his way through the crowd.

The house belonged to Jason but Jensen was pretty sure the party was actually Chad Murray’s doing. There were golden standards in their school - Jensen was the resident _gay_ , everyone thought Danneel was a whore, and well, anything that was wild or crazy or down right stupid was Chad’s fault. At least people tended to know their place. Whether those places were accurate or not.

Jensen’s was.

For some reason in a high school of almost five hundred students, Jensen was the only one that felt comfortable enough with himself to be out of the closet. And he hadn’t come out because of a boyfriend or some secret crush, he’d just come out because, well, it was a little obvious. Maybe the rainbow shirt on Pride day his Freshman year gave it away.

Anyway, this party, where a whole slew of idiots were already daring each other to jump off the second story balcony, was already in high gear. Jensen had a thing about being fashionably late but _god_ it had only started a half hour ago, what the hell was everyone drinking?

“Jen!” The squeak of his best girlfriend’s voice burst through the end of a Nickelback song blasting from the speakers and Jensen turned, watching for the gleam of red hair weaving through the people.

Only when Danneel finally appeared, her hair wasn’t red anymore. It was a dark brown and flat enough he could iron clothes on it. Like every single one of these ridiculous plaid shirts that for some reason people kept wearing wrinkled.

“You dyed your hair,” Jensen pointed out rather uselessly since that morning it had been the color of fire. “Didn’t you just dye it like, last week?”

“It was two weeks ago and I was getting tired of the red. What do you think? This makes my skin look darker right?” Danneel gripped his arm, grinning up at him through fake lashes.

For some reason Jensen never understood why Danneel like to overplay her “whore” reputation. He happened to know for a fact that she was still a virgin but at parties like these she shamelessly dressed in micro-mini whatever skirts and tops that exposed far too much belly and dipped low enough that even Jensen - gayer then a bag of skittles - couldn’t help looking.

“If I tell you I like it this color will I ever see it again?” Jensen sighed and looked around the party. No, he wasn’t looking for anyone. Really. Honest.

“Sure you will. I have a rule not to dye it every day you know. I don’t want to completely fry it. And he’s in the kitchen.”

Damn that girl and her all-knowing wisdom. “I have no idea who you’re talking about.”

“Mmhmm. Sure you don’t. Anyway, you could go get me a drink. I know you’re watching your figure but I’ll have a beer.” Danneel’s manicured nails dug into his arm for a moment before she shoved him toward the general direction of the kitchen.

Well, Jensen was a good friend so if Danneel wanted a beer, there wasn’t any harm in heading into the kitchen just to get her one. If he happened to see anyone that he wasn’t looking for then... there was really no harm in that.

It took ten minutes to get to the kitchen because apparently high school students didn’t know how to move no matter how loudly you yelled. When he finally rounded the corner _he_ was standing right there. It was surprisingly empty, only this guy and Sandy. The guy - who had a name that Jensen was pretty fond of saying but he stopped himself from thinking it too often because it made this weird little warmth curl in his stomach - was currently bent over slightly and smiling at Sandy like she was the only person in the world.

That definitely made the little warmth go away and Jensen turned, walking up to the counter to pretend like he didn’t know how to work a keg just so he could eavesdrop on their conversation. No reason he couldn’t be curious, Sandy _was_ his friend after and he... well, there weren’t words to describe him.

“I don’t know Jared,” Sandy’s voice was soft and just barely audible over the music. “I um, I’m not really supposed to date you know?” That was a complete lie, Sandy had gone out with Tom a couple of times a few months ago, and Jensen could feel her eyes on him. Crap, now he felt guilty because of course Sandy wouldn’t say yes when he was standing right there.

It had taken quite a bit of Jared's nerve to ask Sandy out. That was the part that sucked the most. Most people thought simply because he was on the football team that things like _dating_ came easy to him, talking to girls. None of it came easy. "You sure? I mean, I'm a nice guy. I'll have you home on time and it's just an art gallery opening. You'd even get to meet my sister."

Jared smiled. It was the smile that Chad said could melt the polar ice caps - but Jared wasn't so sure it was working on Sandy.

“Sorry. It’s, I mean, I totally think you’re nice Jared, really. I just, um, I can’t sorry.” Sandy patted his arm and gave him a tight smile before turning and heading quickly out of the kitchen, stopping only long enough to shoot Jensen a sympathetic look.

Jensen sort of felt like Jared was the one who needed the sympathy. Was he really the asshole who kept his friends from going out with a guy because he had some super epic crush on him? It wasn’t like his crush would go anywhere. And though he appreciated their consideration, he didn’t really want to see that crestfallen look on Jared’s face either. Jensen looked away from him quickly, not exactly sure what the proper etiquette was when you watched someone get rejected.

“Hi Jensen, sorry you had to see that.” Jared rubbed a hand down his face and picked his beer up off the kitchen counter. “Nothing like watching someone strike out.” He smiled crookedly at Jensen and leaned back against the counter.

Jensen was well aware of the reputation he had, people knew him, so it shouldn’t have made his heart flutter so much to learn that Jared knew his name too. Seriously, they’d been going to school together since sixth grade, of course they knew each other. “That’s okay. I mean, I won’t go mocking you or something. Sorry, must suck.”

“Yeah, Sandy seems real sweet and ... well, that was that part I was - God.” Jared drained the rest of his beer and leaned down to snatch another bottle out of the ice bucket. “Don’t know why I’m tellin’ you stuff. Who ya here with?”

“No one. Well, Dani, my hetero life partner.” Jensen grinned over at Jared, pleased at the opportunity to have any sort of conversation. Jensen wasn’t necessarily _unpopular_ but he certainly wasn’t getting invited to hang out with the jocks. Not with Jared, Mr. Popular, the football team’s Quarterback. “You? Well, I guess you sort of have a standing invitation to every party huh?”

Jared laughed. “Not really. I still have to be nice to people.” He flashed a grin at Jensen and moved over to sit down at the kitchen table; he wasn’t so keen to go back out into all the noise yet. Shoving out the other chair he gestured for Jensen to sit down. “It’s Chad’s party - so, you know how that is.” He pointed at his own chest. “Best friend.”

“Yeah, definitely. It’s Jason’s house so.” Jensen shrugged and tried not to squeak a little at the idea of sitting with Jared, at a party, where all of Jared’s friends were there to talk to but he still was chosen over them. This was like a dream he’d had, only in his dreams it ended with them under the table, lips locked and bodies grinding, but he wasn’t going to think too much about that now. “Jason’s like Sweden, you know, that one guy who can float around to every group and is everyone’s best friend. Also, he has a crush on Dani. Which is like most guys, excluding myself naturally.”

Jensen was rambling - rather pathetically - and he cut himself off by taking a too long drink of his beer and sputtering over the foam.

Laughing, Jared leaned forward and wiped at the beer on Jensen’s chin. “Careful man, you’ll get all messed up.” Sitting back he took a few swallows of his own beer. He had that whole kinda feel of being half way gone and it was much better than thinking about Sandy turning him down. “So, tell me Jensen. You like art?”

For the record, Jensen was absolutely, one hundred percent comfortable in his sexuality. So, when a cute guy was doing things like touching him, well Jensen wasn’t one to just look that over. Only with Jared it meant so much _more_ because Jensen had been harboring this secret epic crush on him for years now and here Jared was - not wearing plaid but wearing a form fitting black shirt that was gorgeous over his sculpted chest - touching Jensen and making him feel all sorts of gooey. And apparently striking up a conversation about art, alright then.

“What sort of art are we talking about? Like, Picasso or Da Vinci or something more modern like Andy Warhol?” Jensen was... flirting. No doubt. But Jared probably wouldn’t see it like that so he could get away with leaning a little closer and smiling almost shyly at him.

"Photography. It's my sister's friend's show and I promised Meg I would go. Her friend is convinced that no one is going to show up even though - she's like kinda actually good at taking pictures. She took one of me, but it's kinda crappy. Well, I think it is. She was taking photos while I was playing football and waited until I was sitting on the bench to take a picture. Said something about my hair." Jared looked up at Jensen and smiled then dropped his gaze. “I don’t know much about art,” he said quietly.

Jensen wasn’t completely sure why Jared was telling him all this but, judging from the way he was downing his beer, it probably had to do a lot with that. They weren’t necessarily _not_ friends after all, they could have conversations. And if Jensen relived them for days afterward well, what else would a flamboyant seventeen year old guy crushing on the school quarterback do? “That’s the thing about photography and all art though. You don’t really have to know about it. You can just look, and be honest about what you like and lie about what you don’t. Is uh, that what you were asking Sandy too?” Jensen knew the answer to that but he could pretend.

"Sandy? Oh, yeah. Yeah." Jared didn't really want to be reminded. "Chad said Sandy might say yeah, 'cause she's shy a little and likes art and stuff." Jared scooted his chair a little closer and leaned on the table. "Can I tell you something, Jensen?"

Whether Jared realized it or not, their legs were touching under the table and it was sending little sparks of heat up through Jensen’s body. He glanced up, over at the door and caught sight of Danneel walking be quickly - really poor spying. Looking back, he smiled at Jared and propped his chin in his hand, elbow on the table. “Yeah, you can tell me anything.” Did that sound desperate? God he hoped not.

"I know people think that... you know quarterback on the team - I probably got it made and stuff. But I'm not very good at this dating thing. I don't seem to get it right. You dating anyone?" Jared drank a few more gulps of his beer. Jensen had _really_ freaking long eyelashes and Jared couldn’t help staring at them.

“Oh yeah, I’ve got a line of guys right here in the middle of Texas waiting to date me.” Jensen snorted and looked away, regretting how bitter that sounded. “No, I’m not. Never have. Weren’t you dating Katie? I um, thought I heard that.” Jensen was lucky Jared was a little drunk, otherwise he’d come across sounding like a bitter, stalkerish, slightly pathetic gay boy. And really he never would have cared how he sounded if it wasn’t _Jared_.

"Yeah, it wasn't like everyone said though. I mean, she wasn't really all that into me - I think. Or ... well, I dunno. Hey. I'm kinda feeling a bit weird." Jared rubbed at his forehead. "You wanna go outside and get some air?" It might have been a bad idea to drink his beer quite as fast as he had - he was actually feeling a little dizzy.

“Yeah, sure.” Jensen nodded and stood quickly, stopping after a moment and smiling down at Jared. “Sorry. This just isn’t necessarily my scene, so, outside sounds delicious.” Jensen could literally slap himself at that but he didn’t, just stood back and left his beer on the table. “Will you tell me what it was like? You two weren’t dating?”

Jared stood up and swayed slightly. The music in the living room was getting louder and louder and suddenly Jared was being spun around by a pair of hands that were gripping his shoulders. "Fu-ck," he yelled and stumbled against the table when the hands let go.

"Jared! What the _fuck_ are you doing out here?" Chad glanced over at Jensen and then back at Jared. "Sandy's in there sittin' with Danneel."

"Yeah, well, I'm just out here talkin', go hang all over someone else." Jared tugged at his shirt to try and straighten it.

Chad glanced back at Jensen again. "Jensen. How's it hangin'?"

Jensen never knew where he stood with Chad, sometimes he felt like the guy might beat him up and other times it seemed like they were close friends. Generally, Chad was like that with everyone. “I never understood that. _How’s it hangin’_. How is _what_ hanging exactly and do we really want to go down that path?” Jensen looked between Jared and Chad and shrugged. “I’m just saying. Nice party.”

Jared frowned and shoved Chad out of the way. "Get outta here, dude. Go hit on someone or somethin'. I need some air." Jared brushed past Chad and slung his arm over Jensen's shoulders.

"Fine Jay but if Sandy picks up someone else it's not _my_ fault." Chad kicked at Jared's ass as he walked toward the door, laughed and took off back into the noisy living room.

This was like, some sort of weird dream. Jared’s arm was a solid weight over his shoulder, warmth radiating along his side and Jensen was caught for a moment. If this was Danneel or Sandy - or hell even Christian - he would casually sling his arm around Jared’s middle. Was that appropriate? Was Jared just gonna pull away in a moment as they weaved through the crowd or something?

Biting down on his lip for a moment, Jensen slowly slid his arm around Jared’s waist, looking down to keep from blushing at the heat that soaked into his forearm. “You okay?” Jensen asked quietly, looking up at Jared to make sure he wasn’t about to pass out or something.

"Fine, just a little drunk I think." Jared smiled and scrunched up his nose. "I'm sorry man; you probably got better things to do. You need to go back to you friends? I'll be fine." He laughed again, "I think." Fumbling with the handle on the back door Jared sighed and let go of it.

“My friends see me all the time.” Jensen smiled and shook his head, reaching out to push the door open and helping a staggering Jared through it. “God, how much did you drink?” He laughed softly and curled his fingers into the hem of Jared’s shirt, breath hitching when the back of his fingers brushed warm, smooth skin.

"A few beers. Was nervous. Do you get nervous when you have to ask someone out? I don’t think it should be like that." Jared tried to brush his hair off his face and kind of missed, poking himself in the eye. "Ouch." Falling back against the wall he grinned at Jensen.

“I’ve never asked anyone out before,” Jensen pointed out, smiling sadly at Jared. Yeah, he was really too drunk. He’d probably never remember this conversation. Pity. “You have the best hair.” Jensen leaned against the wall beside him, reaching out to brush back the hair Jared hadn’t been able to move.

"Yeah?" Jared could feel himself blushing but hell, it wasn't every day someone said something nice to him. "Wouldn't think that you would like it. Your hair is always so... perfect. Like you spend time on it and stuff. I just get out of the shower and comb mine." Jared looked down and decided that the floor of the deck looked like a perfectly good place to sit. Sliding down he tugged Jensen with him.

There was the faint flush of color on his cheeks; he knew it and he sat beside Jared, running a hand through his hair. “I do spend time on my hair. Not everyone can pull off perfection so easily.” Jensen grinned over at him, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs. “But then, you seem like you just might wake up perfect.” Sure, he was being a little more open than he usually would with any person he liked but he was banking on Jared being drunk enough to forget.

Smiling shyly, Jared looked down at his hands. "Jensen? Are you flirting with me?" He looked back up and leaned his head back against the wall so he could turn to Jensen. It was no secret that Jensen was gay; in fact, it would be pretty damn hard to miss. But that didn't mean that Jared couldn't be flattered. And, maybe a little, kinda happy that someone liked him. It was always kind of a good feeling.

“Oh um.” Jensen looked away, swallowing thickly to cover his nerves. Jared wasn’t an asshole, even if he thought Jensen meant anything more than casual he’d come up with some really super sweet and nice way to let him down easy. Jensen wasn’t sure which alternative was better. “Maybe.” Jensen finally turned his gaze back, smile unusually shy. “Should I stop?”

"It's okay," Jared said softly. "Hey, Jensen? Do you think that Sandy said no to be me 'cause ... like why? I mean you know her? You hang out with her right? Do you think I just asked wrong or something?" Jared shifted a little so he could kind of lean sideways against the wall and stare at Jensen's profile. There were those lashes again, black and long and curling up like little ski lifts. It was _really_ kind of amazing. Jared lifted his finger and brushed the tip of it along the ends of Jensen's lashes. "Holy _shit_ your lashes are long."

It was a little weird, how in one brief moment Jensen could feel both elated and crushed. Being a little in love with someone like Jared was dangerous for a poor little gay boy. “I get them from my mom.” He shrugged and looked away. “I could ask Sandy why she said no. If you want. She can be a little shy sometimes so maybe you just caught her off guard.” If Jensen were to go to Sandy and tell her to date Jared if she wanted, he was pretty sure she’d say yes. “You like her a lot?”

"Truth?" Jared dropped his gaze again. He had no idea why he felt so comfortable with Jensen. Maybe it was because they didn't move in the same circles all the time, maybe it was just the way the guy kept looking at him like he was important, like Jared meant something.

“Of course the truth.” Jensen smiled softly over at Jared again until he had to force himself to look away before the look could be tinged with longing.

"Well, it was complicated but Chad said Sandy was probably too sweet to say no to me. I just wanted to take someone to the show who would keep me company, maybe someone who wouldn't make fun of me for bein' in a picture, you know?" Jared leaned a little closer to Jensen. "I didn't even tell the guys on the team about the picture, don't want them to know." Jensen smelled really good, kind of like flowers a little, and fresh air.

Wetting his lips slowly, Jensen looked around the back of Jason’s property, torn between the way he felt for Jared and the need to protect Sandy. “So you don’t really like her? Why don’t you just ask Chad or something? You’re super popular, I’m sure there are lots of people who are you friends that you could take.” Jensen frowned at his words and laughed softly. “I totally mean that in a non-douche way okay?”

"Yeah, but they'd just bug the fuck outta me for lettin' her take the pic. I only did it 'cause Meg bitched and bitched at me. Hey. Why don't you come with me, Jen? Can I call you Jen? Do people call you Jen? I would call you J but that would be confusing." Jared slid down the wall a little bit and blinked up at Jensen. "Please?"

Jensen’s heart fluttered. Sure, Jared was drunk and he probably wouldn’t remember this and Jensen would be really disappointed when it didn’t happen but just the idea that Jared would think of inviting him made his palms a little sweaty. “I think you’ve had a little too much to drink.” He pointed out with a soft smile, picking down at them hem of his jeans. “Inviting me? Sure sign of intoxication.”

"Why? You're a nice guy, we get along good. You know about art and shit like that - you hate photography or something?" Jared licked his lips and his eyebrows lifted a little.

“No. I just...” Jensen looked over at Jared for a long moment, realizing quite suddenly that Jared wasn’t like all his other friends and he had absolutely no idea how Jensen felt about him. So, he either let himself have this though nothing would come of it or take the risk of Jared not remembering and being crushed. “Okay. When is it?”

"Tomorrow night. That's Saturday the twentieth right?" Jared scratched at his head and reached out to grab the cuff of Jensen's shirt. "I could pick you up at, like, seven. Is that okay? This is a really cool shirt." Jared's fingers brushes over the back of Jensen's hand. The guy had crazy soft skin, or maybe it was just really warm ... either way it felt good to touch it.

Heat soaked along the back of Jensen’s neck and he smiled, dipping his head down. “Thank you. And sure, seven. Do you know where I live?” He shifted a little closer pretending like it was cold and that was a good excuse. Man, Jared’s cologne, whatever it was, was amazing. “What cologne do you wear?” He asked quietly, trying not to inhale too deeply or obviously.

Jared laughed softly, “You cold? You want my jacket?” Leaning forward Jared struggled out of his Letterman jacket and stuffed it behind Jensen then reached across him to pull it over his shoulders. Resting his hand on Jensen’s chest he smiled at him and leaned back against the wall. “And it’s called _Fierce_ , my sis gave it to me for my birthday.”

“Really?” Jensen’s eyebrows lifted and he swallowed thickly, reaching up to curl Jared’s jacket tighter around himself. That hand, on his chest, and Jared right there, his coat around Jensen. This was like, some kind of non-pornographic wet dream. “Fierce? That’s pretty gay of you.” He laughed softly and let his hand settle over Jared’s on his chest, just waiting to see how Jared would react.

Wetting his lips again Jared smiled at Jensen. "See that's what I told Meg - but she says gay guys like the best stuff. I think she really likes gay men - it's like a thing with her. You two should hang out." Jared studied Jensen's face for a few moments. "You seem kinda like a regular guy, I mean..." He blew out a breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I don’t know anyone who’s gay."

“I’m used to it, don’t worry.” Jensen smiled back at Jared, head tilted to the side. God, this was like the night of dreams or something. “That’s the weird thing about being the only out guy at school. People have these assumptions, things they see in movies and on TV, and I think they expect me to be like that. But I don’t talk in a shrill voice and though I have a healthy respect for fashion it’s only because I do believe that looking good shows self-worth.” Their hands were still pressed to his chest and Jensen was breathing a little shallow, he wondered if Jared could feel it.

"Wow." Jared laughed softly and curled his fingers into Jensen's shirt. "That was like an afterschool moment on TV or something - all self-esteemy." Blinking a few times, Jared tried to focus on their hands. Jensen's hand was really warm over his. "Guess you are kinda confident ... and stuff. People think I am but..." Jared glanced around conspiratorially then leaned close to Jensen's ear to whisper. "I'm not confident at all. I'm kinda shy."

“God.” Jensen whispered before he could help himself and flushed, closing his eyes. This kind of wasn’t fair. After all, it wasn’t like he’d ever done _anything_ with anyone and Jared was the guy he’d always wanted. This had to be either the best night ever or the worst kind of torture. Jared pulled back a little and Jensen stared at him, blinking a few times. “You should be confident Jared. You’re sweet, and nice, and cute. You’re a good guy, a _great_ guy, and anyone who knows you is lucky. Okay? So just think about all those things when you feel like you’re not good enough.” Jensen laughed and looked away. “And _that_ was an afterschool special.”

Jared’s smile softened. “You’re pretty amazing, you know that?” Lifting his hand Jared touched Jensen’s cheek gently until the boy looked back at him. “Anyone tell you that lately?”

No matter how drunk Jared was, Jensen thought he had to see the way his eyes darkened and his cheeks colored. God, was this really happening? Had Jensen just assumed that Jared wasn’t interested and maybe he really was?

Before he could find out, Danneel came bursting through the back door, her arms flailing out at the side like her hair was on fire. Whatever was so important seemed to instantly vanish however once she saw the way Jared was holding his chin and had a hand over his chest. For just a split second before he was pulling away and sliding almost a foot away of course, like he could magically catch _gay_ just by Danneel seeing them.

“Dani,” Jensen hissed and narrowed his eyes at her, allowing his clear irritation at being interrupted show through his glare. “What do you want?”

“I uh, you gotta come inside. Christian has been drinking and he’s hitting on Katie and things are getting really crazy. I need you to wrangle him in.” Danneel at least looked sympathetic and she smiled at Jared for a moment before stepping back. “So you’re coming?”

“Yeah, in just a minute.” Jensen nodded and glared until she turned and fled. When he looked over at Jared he could tell the moment was over and he sighed. “Are you okay? Do you want to come inside?”

"You think you'll be long? I mean, I could maybe wait. Well, I guess that's stupid." Jared sighed. He really kind of felt crappy. "Maybe I'll find Chad and see if he'll run me home. Probably won't," he muttered. Hauling himself up off the floor he pressed a hand to his head. "Can you get drunk and have a hangover before you even go to bed?"

“I don’t think so, but maybe you’re special.” Jensen grinned and shook his head, grabbing Jared’s arm and tugging him up. “Hey look, wait for like, five minutes. And I’ll give you a ride home. I really don’t mind. It’s on my way. Will you wait?” He touched Jared’s arm, smiling up at him with maybe a little too much hope.

"Really? You don't mind?" Jared leaned back against the wall in relief. The last place that he wanted to be was inside in the middle of all the noise and people. "I shouldn't drink so much beer." Groaning he reached out and squeezed Jensen's arm. "I'd really appreciate a ride home."

“I really don’t mind. Here, take your coat. I’ll be five minutes at the most.” Jensen shrugged out of the coat and shifted forward to tuck it behind Jared’s shoulders, leaning against his chest for a long moment. “And no more beer.” He smiled up at Jared, touching his chest for an extended beat before pushing back and heading quickly inside the building.

Jared slid back down to the floor of the deck again. The whole beer on an empty stomach thing wasn’t working out so well for him. Except for the Jensen bit. That bit was actually turning out to be kind of cool.

Sure, Jared had seen Jensen around school. Everyone knew who he was because he was the _gay_ guy. Jared wasn’t stupid, he knew there were probably more gay guys at the school but Jensen was the only one brave enough to actually be okay with himself.

Quarterback of the football team and Jared still wasn’t _okay_ with himself. He wasn’t even sure half the time who he really was. The whole photograph thing had kind of brought that home. He _had_ shown the photo to Chad and Chad had just laughed his ass off. Meg’s friend had taken a shot of Jared while he was on the bench. He remembered that part of the game, he wasn’t actually even thinking about football. He was kind of lost in his thoughts about all the stupid things that he had to do that he was anxious about. There was a big dance, the Prom, graduation, filling out college applications and deciding how much further he wanted to go with the whole football thing. It kind of sucked.

And not dating anyone? Well, that was kind of crappy too. There were a lot of reasons for it. Katie had been fun, but Jared had realized that he didn’t want to hang out with someone just to have _fun_ all the time. Sometimes? He actually wanted to have serious conversations. Chad told him all the time that life was too short for being serious. Jared wasn’t so sure he thought the same way. But then if you wanted friends, if you wanted the rest of the guys on the team to hang out with you and invite you along for beers? Well, you didn’t make a point of trying to have serious conversations and look at portraits of yourself.

Closing his eyes Jared rubbed at his forehead and tugged his jacket closer around him. The fresh air was nice but he kind of missed having Jensen’s warmth beside him. He could hear loud voice inside and then some laughter and then the music came back on again.

When Jensen finally got outside again - probably ten minutes later and he was going to _kill_ Christian for being an idiot - Jared looked almost asleep against the wall. Jensen knelt and smiled softly at him, unable to resist reaching out to gently touch his cheek. “Jared? Jay? You still awake? Not so sure I can carry you.” Jensen smiled a little more than fondly at Jared, thumb sweeping over his cheek.

Blinking his eyes open Jared smiled slightly. “Just waitin’ on you. Was colder once you went inside. Everything okay in there?”

“Christian just made an ass of himself and Katie put him in his place. So, normal.” Jensen shrugged and laughed softly, stepping back to offer his hand down to Jared. “Come on, let’s get you home.”

Taking Jensen’s hand, Jared pulled himself up kid of clumsily and stumbled forward almost into Jensen. He caught Jensen’s shoulders and grinned down at him as his nose brushed the boy’s forehead. “Sorry,” he muttered.

“No problem.” Jensen whispered and didn’t point out that it _really_ wasn’t a problem. Jared touching him in any way, definitely a pro. He slid his fingers over Jared’s arm, taking them down the porch steps. “Let’s just walk to the front this way. I’d totally lose you in the crowd.” Jensen watched Jared out of the corner of his eye for a moment before slipping his arm around his middle. “You gonna make it okay?”

“Yeah, you’re takin’ care of me, right?” Jared managed to get his arm over Jensen’s shoulders and pull him a little closer. “How come you and I don’t hang out, Jensen?”

“It’s complicated. And, I don’t play football, or basketball, I get the feeling that takes up a lot of your time.” Jensen smiled and wrapped his other arm around Jared; no matter how much more difficult it made it to walk.

“Hose.” Jensen laughed and tugged Jared around the green bundle, turning his nose just barely into Jared’s shoulder. He was going to remember this night for as long as he lived.

"But we can talk though right? I mean, I know I'm probably not as smart as some of your friends but I can't listen good. I'm not always like this. Drunk, I mean. I was nervous before and Chad said beer was a good idea. I think he's a douche." Jared nodded knowingly and lifted his hand to the back of Jensen's neck. "I would like us to hang out more, okay?" He couldn't think of a single reason why they hadn't spent time together before.

Jensen’s heart flipped in his chest and he wet his lips, squeezing Jared around the middle softly. “Okay, but you have to promise you stop saying things like you’re not smart. You’re plenty smart. And you’re a great athlete. And maybe your taste in friends is questionable but that’s okay, being friends with me will clearly make up for it.” Jensen laughed softly and slowly pulled Jared down the street to his car. “I said I’d go with you tomorrow.”

"That's right!" Jared laughed and curled his arm around Jensen's neck and pulled him in. "You did say yes." Grinning he buried his nose in Jensen's hair. "Dude, your hair is way softer than I thought and it smells really good." Jared sniffed again and slid his hand up into Jensen's hair. "I like it." He loved it when girl’s smelled good, and guys, well, most of the guys that Jared hung out with spent a lot of time not smelling so great at all.

“You’re a very handsy and friendly drunk. So that’s, you know, good.” Jensen laughed weakly, a little caught up on the fact that he was now semi-hard in his jeans and Jared was still sniffing his hair. This could go so many wrong places if he wasn’t careful. Thankfully, they were approaching his car and Jensen pulled his keys from his pocket, stopping to gently push Jared against the back door. “This is my car. Now, you promise not to get sick on the seats right? Because as much as I like you, I will never forgive you for a permanent vomit scent. So none of that, right?” He smiled up at the swaying Jared; resisting telling him how adorable he looked when he was this drunk.

Blinking slowly Jared nodded and then saluted. "Yes, Sir. I'ma be good." He held on to Jensen's shoulder and half leaned against the car. It wasn't like he was _that_ drunk, in fact, he was already starting to feel a little better. Maybe it was because they were moving around, maybe the beer was just starting to wear off.

“I shall hold you to it.” Jensen laughed and unlocked the door without moving away from Jared, tugging it open and standing back. “Come on handsome, get in.” Jensen gestured to the passenger seat, laughing softly at the way Jared seemed distracted by the leaves on the trees.

Jared slid along the car a little and then pushed himself off it so he could try and stand there for a moment. "Listen, Jensen. In case I forget later? This is really great, you're really great. Okay? I mean - I know that we don't talk at school and stuff but this is... well, this is kinda sweet." Jared leaned forward and pressed his lips quickly to Jensen's cheek. "You're awesome." Losing his balance _just_ enough, Jared fell back into the car and landed - thankfully - on the seat.

Once Jared was safe in his seat, Jensen closed the door and slowly, carefully, walked around to the back of his car. Out of Jared’s eyesight, Jensen lifted his hand and touched his cheek, breathing hard enough it should be lethal. He may have also jumped up and down a few times but he was not admitting to that. A kiss on the cheek should not turn him into a twelve year old freaking out about Justin Bieber or something but _god_ this was _Jared_.

Smoothing down the front of his Dior shirt, Jensen inhaled a few solid times then walked to the driver’s side, tugging the door open and sliding in behind the wheel. He glanced over at Jared who was a little slouched forward in the seat but at least buckled in and smiled. “Thank you, for saying that stuff. It’s sweet.” He continued to smile until he turned the car on and the soundtrack for _Chicago_ burst out, Catherine Zeta Jones belting ‘All That Jazz’ to the best of her abilities. Jensen flushed and quickly jabbed the volume button, shrugging over at Jared. “I like show tunes.”

Jared laughed and reached out to pat Jensen on the thigh. "It's a gay thing right?" Still laughing he turned and pressed his hand to the window. "Hey it's your friend Danneel. Does she need a ride too?" Jared was a little afraid of Danneel, she was kind of one of those _eat him alive_ girls.

“She’s not getting one.” Jensen mumbled and rolled down Jared’s window, biting at his smile when Jared laughed as his hand consequently slid down too.

Danneel leaned down, exposing far too much cleavage as she peered into the car. “Hey Jared. And Jensen, I just wanted to remind you about practice tomorrow morning.”

“Dani, they make cell phones for a reason you know. Text message, use it.” Jensen narrowed his eyes, even more so when it seemed Jared’s gaze was drawn to Danneel’s boobs. God, he loved the girl but if she wasn’t gonna give it up she didn’t need to dress like a man wearing a chicken suit outside of KFC. Or whatever. There was the possibility Jensen was a little distracted by the fact that Jared’s fingers were sort of half draped over his thigh. “I’ll be there.”

“Of course you will. Jared, how you feeling? You look a little uh, a lot, drunk.” Danneel smiled honey sweet at Jared, shooting Jensen a knowing look.

Jared glanced up and did a double take. Danneel’s cleavage was like, _right_ in front of his nose. Staring for a few moments, Jared blew out a breath then turned to look at Jensen. "I'm ... he's - Jensen's takin' good care of me. He's sweet." Jared kept his gaze down not wanting to stare at Danneel's shirt - or lack thereof.

Smiling rather suddenly, Jared turned to Jensen. “Hey, maybe you could stay at my place tonight or I could stay at your place. I could make sure that you get up and go to your - where does he have to go, Dani?” Jared turned back to the window and looked up at Danneel.

At the same Jensen’s stomach rolled, Danneel’s smile brightened and she reached out to pat Jared’s arm. “You are so sweet and considerate! You should totally stay at Jensen’s. He’s just got musical practice in the morning. You could come with; we always need help with set building. I mean, if you don’t mind painting and construction stuff.”

“Dani, Jared probably has a thousand things better to do on a Saturday morning then work on set building for a musical.” Jensen pointed out. On the speakers the song shifted to _Funny Honey_ and Jensen sort of felt like he’d maybe entered a musical that was now his life.

"It'd be fun, Jensen. I don't mind -and I can sleep anywhere - my brother says I could sleep through a hurricane. Thanks Dani. You have a good night." Jared fumbled with the window and rolled it back up in Danneel's face. “Can we drive away from her boobs now?” He laughed softly and turned his face away from the window. It wasn’t that he didn’t like a nice low cleavage but _man_ , Danneel was kind of over-selling it.

Jensen felt a little thrill of victory and he half waved at Danneel before shifting into drive and heading down the street. “You know, she’s a virgin.” Jensen pointed out, hoping that wasn’t the sort of thing that Jared liked or something. Except, unless it applied to him. “I mean, that’s not a bad thing, I just know people think the wrong thing about her and I don’t know why she plays it up but, she’s never been with anyone. She’s not a whore.”

"Hey," Jared frowned, "I didn't think she was. I just ... I'm sorry. The virgin thing - that's cool - I think that's not such a bad thing. S'not bad at all really." Jared shrugged and looked down at his fingers as his hands twisted together. He certainly hadn't meant to imply anything bad about Jensen's friend.

“No, I wasn’t...” Jensen laughed softly and patted Jared’s thigh. “I was just telling you. I know you don’t talk shit about people, you’re not like that.” Sandy and Danneel told him he’d built Jared up so much in his mind that he couldn’t possible live up to that but this night proved it wrong. Even _drunk_ Jared was the nicest and sweetest person ever. “So you really want to stay over? My bed’s pretty big.” Jensen blinked at the road, thought about Jared in his bed, and bit his lip. “Or, uh, there’s the floor. Or a guest room. The couch. You sure?”

"That's too many choices." Jared's mind was kind of spinning again. "I don't wanna sleep in the living room and have your mom and dad wake up and like walk over me in the morning. Think I'm a burglar or something." Jared brushed his hair back off his forehead. "You got soda at your house? I'm thirsty."

“You’ll get water and be happy about it.” Jensen laughed again, maybe a little too giddy. “But for the record, if you wake up in the morning and want to take back everything, that’s okay. I mean, the set building stuff, you don’t have too.” Part of Jensen didn’t want to get his hopes up. It was hard to say just how much Jared would remember when he woke up.

“Set stuff is okay. Do you have lots of pillows on your bed? I _love_ having like a mound of pillows.” Jared smiled and sank down a little on the seat. “I don’t wanna sleep on the floor; I got trouble with my back. Happens when you’re tall. You’re pretty tall - you get a sore back sometimes?” Jared turned his head and watched Jensen driving.

“I have one of those therapeutic beds.” Jensen mumbled and tightened his fingers on the wheel. He couldn’t really talk much more about beds and pillows and Jared being _on_ his bed. He was sort of starting to wonder if this was all one big practical joke but no, Jared was too nice for that.

Thankfully he didn’t live that far away and when he pulled into the driveway Jared was still watching him and still kind of smiling. Jensen couldn’t help smiling back. “Okay Mr. drunky,” Jensen paused for a moment to cringe at the name before continuing, “Let’s get inside without waking my parents up okay?”

Chuckling, Jared managed to get his door open and was waiting when Jensen came around to the passenger side of the car. “I will be quiet as a mouse,” Jared whispered. Grinning, he raised his eyebrows and closed the car door as quietly as he could.

“I highly doubt that.” Jensen laughed and pressed his hand into the small of Jared’s back, guiding him around to the side of the house. “My room is kind of the attic, my parents had it built on for my older brother and when he moved out I inherited it. It’s still part of the house but there’s a back entrance too.” Jensen _loved_ showing people his room because it felt secluded even if it wasn’t at all. And well, he did kind of want to impress Jared. “Good for stairs?”

“Yup, I’m a football player, dude.” Jared was trying to keep his voice down, he really was but it seemed awfully quiet in Jensen’s driveway after the chaos of the party and all the show tunes that were now stuck in his head.

“Yeah, _dude_. Sorry, how could I forget?” Jensen snorted and shook his head, pushing Jared forward and making him go first up the stairs. It seemed like it took him some real concentration but well, Jensen was shamelessly watching his ass move and not complaining about however long it took him to go.

This was probably a really bad idea. “Let me just get my key.” Jensen muttered when they got to the top of the stairs, nudging Jared out of the way. “You’re gonna pass out the minute we get inside huh?”

“You tired?” Jared moved back just enough for Jensen to get to the door. “I was kinda hoping we could talk or somethin’ for a while. I can be quiet though if you want.” Jared mimed zipping his lips when Jensen looked over at him.

Jensen smiled fondly at Jared, just barely resisting touching his hair or something else too super sweet. How did Jared just melt his insides like this? “We can talk. Come on.” Jensen pushed the door open to his room, leading the way in and instantly kicking off his shoes. Thankfully he’d done laundry earlier so the room wasn’t too super messy, not that he imagined Jared’s would be clean. “Stay here, I’m gonna get you some water and Advil okay? You can get comfortable if you want.” Jensen gestured to the bed before heading for the door across the room.

“Okay.” Jared watched Jensen disappear through another door and looked around. He could hardly see anything because it was still kinda dark but he spotted the bed and it looked _really_ comfortable. Shrugging out of his jacket Jared dropped it on the floor and then thought that was kind of slobby and picked it up again. Walking over to the desk in the corner he hung his jacket over the chair. He almost fell over pulling his boots off and had a far easier time with his t-shirt and jeans. Hanging all his clothes over the chair he stumbled back toward and bed, sat down hard and let himself fall back. It was _very_ soft.

Jensen tiptoed back down the hall to his room, closing the door slowly and crossing over to set the water and Advil on the nightstand. “Okay, I got-” his voice caught in his throat when he flicked the light on and found Jared sprawled on his bed in nothing but black tight, cotton jersey boxers. It was like his own live action porn or something. Only it was Jared, and there wasn’t so much porn but _Jesus_ no one their age should have such sculpted abs. And thighs. And well, the tightness of his minimal clothing left very little to the imagination.

Jared leaned his head back on the bed and peered up at Jensen. “Water? I got comfy, you don’t mind do you? Ever since I was a kid - I hated wearing much to bed. I sleep naked - but you know - I won’t do that to you.” Rolling over Jared crawled toward Jensen and the nightstand and managed to get the glass. “Thanks,” he muttered before draining half the water.

Something close to a squeak left Jensen’s lips and he held up the Advil, relieved when Jared took it even though their fingers brushed and just, fuck. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. There was no way Jensen could handle sleeping in bed with Jared in next to nothing. He’d probably end up having a wet dream and wake up dry humping the poor, sweet, lovable quarterback who’d be scarred for the rest of his life.

“So, bed. Yeah.” Jensen muttered and turned away, tugging off his own shirt and hesitating a moment before pushing out of his jeans. “I um, usually sleep by the wall. Is that okay?” Jensen forced himself to turn back to Jared, feeling surprisingly self-conscious with his complete lack of muscles and faded blue boxers.

Jared nodded and rolled over after putting the empty glass back on the nightstand. Struggling with the quilt for a few moments he finally managed to get underneath it and smiled up at Jensen. “You gettin’ in?”

Jensen didn’t know why he’d thought that drunk Jared would put together the fact that the only way to the spot on the bed beside the wall was past him and therefore he should get up long enough for Jensen to get in. Now he was facing the inevitable and just _thinking_ about climbing over Jared had Jensen’s body reacting... more. So he quickly flipped off the light and stepped forward, clearing his throat. “I’m uh, gonna climb over you, real fast.”

Sinking down onto the edge of the bed, Jensen held his breath and scooted forward, reaching out until he was touching the lump that was Jared’s body over the quilt. “Tug the quilt up, I always tuck it in at the sides and... just pull, so I can get in when I get to the other side of you.” Jensen laughed weakly, wondering if this moment could possibly get any more weird - or amazing.

Jared laughed and buried his face in the pillow as he tried to yank the quilt out. “I can’t,” he whispered. Dissolving into laughter again, Jared rolled over and tugged harder. “Help me, dude, this bed is like Fort Knox.”

“My bed is awesome. You’re just too drunk to make it work.” Jensen laughed and tugged at the blanket, scowling when it wouldn’t come free. “I’m not used to having another body in the bed. Look, forget it, I’ll just get under the quilt here and then it won’t be an issue.” Which - because Jensen’s luck was all convoluted at the moment - meant he’d be sliding over Jared’s basically naked body without the blanket. “Dude! Stop giggling! I’ve got to get to the other side of the bed.”

Holding the blanket up, Jared shifted further down trying not to laugh. “Hurry up, it’s cold,” he whispered. As soon as Jensen was half lying on the mattress Jared kind of tossed the blanket back over him and slipped an arm under the other boy to help roll him over. “You’re a goof,” he teased and grinned.

“Hardly.” Jensen scoffed and - for one blissful moment - his body was nearly flush with Jared’s until he was once more on the cool mattress, confined by the blanket still tucked in and Jared’s warmth too close and not nearly close enough. The room was dark but his eyes were adjusting and Jared’s laughter was trailing off into soft hiccuppy breaths. Jensen bit on his lip, folding his arms over his chest to keep from touching Jared no matter how much he wanted too. “Are you virgin?” He blurted out and closed his eyes; half praying Jared had magically passed out already.

Snorting with laughter, Jared rolled over so quickly he got tangled up in the blanket. “Hell of a question to ask a guy on the first date.” Jared laughed softly and shifted a little closer. “It’s freaking cold in here man, don’t you freeze at night?” Shivering Jared scooted over until he was pressed up against Jensen’s side. “I am a virgin, but if you tell anyone I’ll kick your ass. No I won’t. But don’t... okay?”

“I really don’t think it’s a bad thing you know. To be a virgin. It should be special right? I don’t get why everyone always makes such a big deal about losing that.” Jensen could feel the heat of Jared’s body and he finally caved rolling toward and shifting forward until their knees touched. “And it’s not usually so cold in here; my dad must have turned the heat down. Are you okay? You’re shaking.” Jensen could just barely see Jared’s hazel eyes in the faint light from the window and he smiled softly at him.

"I'm freezing," Jared muttered. And maybe he was a little bit nervous, and maybe a little bit uncomfortable about just how _comfortable_ it was to be so close to Jensen. "And... yeah. I'm cold. Are you cold?" He could see Jensen watching him and smiled, suddenly feeling a little shy now they'd stopped laughing.

“Yeah.” Jensen nodded and tried not to think about how easy it would be to touch Jared’s abs, just one little twitch forward. “I won’t tell anyone, okay?” He whispered and shifted just an inch or so forward.

"Feel my hand," Jared murmured. He slid his fingers along the small space between them and curled them over Jensen's waist. Jensen was really warm, and kinda of soft and hard all at the same time. It was pretty nice considering he was a guy - which Jared was suddenly considering quite a lot.

“It’s freezing.” Jensen half gasped for a lot of reasons - mainly the cold though. “Mine too though.” He mumbled and pressed his own hand against Jared’s chest. He knew his breath was coming a little fast again, and his body was heating up now because of the small contact, but so far Jared hadn’t freaked so that had to be okay. “Think you win the cold contest.”

“Sorry,” Jared bit down on his bottom lip for a few moments. “You want me to move? I could put my shirt on or something.” He didn’t move, because he didn’t really want to. He was kind of liking just lying there in the dark with Jensen. He felt like he could say anything he wanted to - and it would be just between them.

“No,” Jensen whispered and - because he occasionally liked being reckless - scooted forward, slowly pressing up against Jared’s chest and letting his hand slid around to his back. Jensen shifted a little lower on the bed, closed his eyes and held his breath as his head rested on Jared’s chest. “Okay?” He barely breathed the word, bracing himself for Jared’s only gently style of rejection.

"Yeah," Jared said quietly. It was kinda, really okay. Jensen was warm and smelled _so_ good, and Jared was actually really liking the way it felt to be pressed up against the other boy. He slid one arm under Jensen’s pillow and snaked his other arm over Jensen’s hip. When Jensen didn’t move away, Jared pressed his palm flat against the small over the boy’s back. Sighing happily he felt himself relaxing down into the mattress. “Can I ask you something?”

A little part of Jensen was nervous about the question Jared might have but at this point not much could change the way his heart was happily racing. _God_ it felt amazing to be held by Jared. “Yeah,” Jensen murmured against Jared’s chest, slowly letting his entire body relax into the touch. He didn’t understand how it could feel so natural but he kind of loved that.

"Have you always liked guys? I mean... like right back or did you ever like girls?" Jared's fingers moved in small circles on Jensen's back. He liked the way the skin was so smooth under his fingertips.

Jensen felt like this question was important in a way he didn’t quite know so he was quiet for a few moments, trying to decide how best to answer it. “I thought I would like girls; because guys normally do you know? But then I realized I was different, that I liked guys more and then that I didn’t like girls at all. It’s different for everyone I guess, from what I’ve read. I think mine was gradual acceptance. Does it bother you?” He asked even though they were pressed together and the answer should be obvious.

“What? That you like guys? ‘Course not.” It didn’t bother Jared at all actually which he was finding a little bit surprising. “Is this okay? I mean - I never thought - would you rather we weren’t-” Clearing his throat Jared pulled back a little.

“Don’t.” Jensen tilted his head up, smiling uncertainly at Jared. “If it’s okay with you, it’s okay with me. It feels good.” He wasn’t going to try and hide behind an excuse like _for the heat_. Jared knew who he was and Jensen hadn’t changed before for anyone, he wouldn’t now. Which didn’t mean it wouldn’t hurt if Jared pulled away. “But if you’re not comfortable...”

“I’m comfortable,” Jared said quickly. Tightening the circle of his arms he pulled Jensen closer. “I really like you, Jensen. I’m glad we finally got a chance to spend some time together.” His eye lids were getting heavy now that he was finally getting warming. Sliding his hand out from under the pillow, Jared threaded his fingers into Jensen’s hair and hummed softly as he relaxed.

“I really like you too Jared.” Jensen managed to whisper and let his head settle back on Jared’s chest, the boy's fingers a warm weight in his hair. He wasn’t sure he was going to get any sleep but that was okay, he’d much rather stay awake and memorize every detail of this moment because when Jared woke in the morning, it might not be the same. It was almost enough to have Jensen considering the best ways to spike all of Jared’s beverages from now on just to have this. “Night Jared.” He whispered after a long extended silence.

Sighing, Jared nuzzled sleepily into Jensen’s hair and kissed the top of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jensen woke up he kept his eyes closed and told himself over and over that this wasn’t a dream, that the warm arms around him and body he was half draped across was actually Jared’s and _yes_ , the night before had happened. He even thought he could still feel the lingering press of lips on his temple and that was enough to make all his inner girly bits flaily a bit. More than a bit.

Then Jensen realized he was kind of _hard_ and well, there was a suspicious heat against his thigh which very well could be Jared’s own morning wood. Jensen reminded himself that they were both seventeen and this was just a normal part of life but fuck, how was he supposed to ignore it? Not like he was going to molest Jared in his sleep or something. If he could resist molesting him when he was drunk, then he could resist it now.

Tilting his head up, Jensen watched Jared’s pulse move for a long moment before he shifted back just slightly, reluctantly moving his hips away. He didn’t want Jared to wake up and _instantly_ regret things. Maybe Jensen would get a few minutes of luxury before that happened. God Jared looked good asleep, unsurprisingly. His hair was just barely ruffled by the pillow, his face was completely smooth and relaxed and there was maybe just a little smile on his lips.

Jensen wanted to kiss him so bad it hurt. He’d never kissed anyone in his life before and Jared’s lips looked so soft. He glanced over at his poster of David Beckham by his bed as if the man could give him some wisdom before but considering the tacky Spice Girl he was married to, Becks wasn’t going to be a lot of help. And, when he looked back down at Jared, the boy’s eyes were slowly blinking open. Jensen was still half sprawled over him though it was more than warm under the covers and he was halfway through wetting his lips.

Because that wasn’t going to freak Jared out at all, of course not. “Morning.” He whispered, voice a little rough, nervous smile on his lips.

A little disoriented, Jared looked around the room then his gaze settled back on Jensen. "My protector," he murmured sleepily. Arching his back up off the mattress in a long and _very_ satisfying stretch, he groaned. When he tried to lift his arm and rub at his eyes he realized he was still kind of - pretty much - okay he actually _was_ holding Jensen against his side. Turning to smile shyly down at Jensen he said, "Mornin'."

That smile, the one where Jared sort of dipped his head down but his lips stretched wide and his shiny white teeth almost sparkled, was going to be the death of Jensen. He wet his lips and slowly smiled back, shifting so his hand land flat on Jared’s chest. “Sleep well? How you feelin’?” He’d been hoping the Advil and water would have cured the harshest part of Jared’s hangover.

Closing his eyes again Jared did a quick inventory. Other than a bit of a headache he seemed okay. Well, that and that fact that he was hard and was in bed with the only openly gay guy at his high school. "Yeah, good, uh... I drank too much, I guess." Jared shifted away a little, not wanting Jensen to _feel_ how turned on he was. Because, yeah, it wasn't just waking up with the usual hard-on - this was like - _oh-my-god-Jensen-feels-good_ kind of hard.

“A little yeah.” Jensen laughed softly and loosened his grip, shifting back a little more. But he wasn’t quite strong enough to get himself to move off Jared’s chest so he stared down at his blanket, biting at his lip until it felt numb. “I slept well,” he finally blurted out, looking up at Jared. “You’re kind of like a heating pad.”

"Sorry, I - well, I'm not used to. Do you do this a lot? Bring home strays from parties?" Jared was breathing a little too fast and closed his eyes for a few moments. Jensen was just _right there_ \- and he smelled really good - all sleep warm and messed up he was kinda hot. And, Jared just shouldn't even be thinking stuff like that.

“No, I never have,” Jensen whispered, watching the flush growing on Jared’s cheeks. Could he really still be feeling this thing? Maybe it wasn’t just him being drunk the night before, maybe this was _something_ and all those years of crushing on Jared weren’t going to be fruitless. He pushed his hands into the sheets on either side of Jared’s body and - in an act of crazy bravado - he shifted a little closer until he was staring down into Jared’s face, their noses were almost touching, and his hips were right there against Jared’s thigh. _God_ he’d never felt anything like this with anyone. “Do you let random guys take you home after parties often?”

Jared let out a long shaky breath and stared up into Jensen's eyes. His hands fluttered for a moment and _God_ he wanted to just wrap them around the boy but this was all - Jared's mind kind of blanked when Jensen's hips shifted a little. "Jensen, I- there's..." Settling one hand on Jensen's back Jared finally managed to shake his head. "No, I don't - I don't go home with guys. I mean-" Jared sucked in a tight breath.

“Yeah, I know,” Jensen whispered, knowing that Jared was probably trying to say something that pointed out the fact that he was _straight_. Only, when Jared shifted just a little more to the side, he could feel the heat of Jared’s morning hardness and it made all the air whoosh out of his lungs at a painful rate. “I think it’s a good thing, that you don’t go home with random guys.” Jensen smiled softly and moved his thigh up just an _inch_ to rub along Jared. That was enough alone to make him think he might come because _holy shit_.

Jared's entire body kind of tingled and he couldn't help jumping slightly because, yeah, this just shouldn't feel as good as it did. It was like all his insides were all flying around all over and he could hardly breathe and Jensen was just as hard as he was - which was good - but bad and not that way Jared normally woke up on a Saturday morning. "Fuck," he spat, "what time is it?"

Pushing at Jensen gently, Jared rolled over and glanced at the clock on the nightstand. “Nine... _fuck_. I gotta - Coach is gonna. There’s this thing...” Jared rolled out of the warmth of Jensen’s bed and hurried over to snatch his jeans off the back of the chair. He didn’t even look up until he had them fastened and was tugging his shirt down over his head. “I forgot, Jensen. This isn’t what I thought I’d be-” Jared groaned. If he kept getting his words all mixed up and confused he certainly wouldn’t have to worry about Jensen ever hanging out with him again.

The worst part, Jensen thought, was how _cold_ he suddenly felt without Jared there in bed with him. And the way he could still feel Jared’s fingers lingering on his skin from where he’d pushed away. He’d never seen anyone move so fast either and Jensen clutched his blanket to his chest, blinking slowly over at Jared. “Okay.” He said quietly, not sure what else to say at that point. “Do you want some pop tarts or something? Or a ride?” Jensen was pretty sure his voice sounded weak so he tried for a smile too and held the quilt just a little tighter.

"Ride? No. You live close to the school right? I'll just - I can run - then I'll be warmed up when I get there. Shit..." Jared nearly fell over trying to get his socks on and his feet shoved into his boots. "Tell Dani I'm sorry - about the - wasn't there a thing this morning?" Jared groaned again and took a few steps back toward the door he was sure they came in the night before.

Jensen was just kind of staring at him, all wide-eyed and looking a bit confused. Jared just wanted to sit back down and tell him about a million things but even if he _wasn’t_ actually going to get his ass royally kicked he wasn’t sure he would have known what to say.

“Don’t worry about it,” Jensen forced himself not to whisper, trying to make his voice sound normal and less like he felt as if his heart was being squeezed too tight. “Jared?” He had no idea what would happen next but he had a feeling it wasn’t going to be an invitation to join Jared for a night of snuggling once more. Jensen thought he’d be lucky if he didn’t get his ass kicked on Monday. It was one thing to be openly gay, another entirely too blatantly hit on the now sober quarterback. “Be safe,” he finally mumbled, looking away from Jared finally.

"I ... yeah. 'Course. I'll see you later, okay? Thanks for the ride -and for, you know, not letting me get in trouble last night." Scratching at his head, Jared tugged his coat tighter and fumbled with the lock on the back door until he finally managed to get it open. Turning back for a moment he opened his mouth to speak - but Jensen had the weird look on his face. Jared kind of wondered if Jensen wasn't a little bit relieved that Jared was leaving. "Okay, well, bye for now." Jared slipped outside and closed the door quietly.

He didn't really have time to think about much because Coach Morgan really was going to kill him because there was no way Jared was going to make it to the field on time. Bolting down the stairs he broke into a run.

For a long few minutes Jensen simply stared at the closed door. The room felt far too quiet, the weight too much pressing in on his chest. This was stupid; he’d always known that Jared was the straight, all popular, high school quarterback. So one night where he drank too much and cuddled with Jensen in his bed, that was just a matter of alcohol and Jared was probably having some internal freak out about his semi-gay moment that morning. Jensen really had to brace himself for the worse on this side.

But it was pretty likely that Jared would just go out of his way to avoid him after this. And well, that was actually worse. Because Jensen had thought maybe they could at least be friends. And he would have taken that any day, crush or not, Jensen would be content just to be Jared’s friend because he was just that amazing. Now Jensen had screwed it up, basically dry humped the quarterback and was maybe inches from kissing him.

God, his first kiss had almost been like, a rape kiss. Could you rape kiss someone? Yeah, Jensen was an idiot. A big, flaming, rainbow flag owning idiot. Speaking of, he wondered if Jared had paused long enough to see the big rainbow flag hanging on the wall over his computer desk. Probably not.

Rolling over, Jensen grabbed his phone, tugging it close and pressing his lips together for a long moment. If he sent a text now he’d have a thousand questions to answer but well, he just couldn’t ignore it.

 _ **Jensen:** Dani, I f’d up. Come get me k?_

Barely a minute later he was rolling off the bed to head for the shower and his phone chirped, because Danneel naturally was probably already showered and dressed.

 _ **Dani:** Shit. b there n 10_

Jensen sighed and shook his head, tossing his phone to the side and heading for the bathroom. Danneel would let herself in, they’d known each other since they were four anyway, so Jensen could go and drown himself in the shower for a while. Or, well, jack off to thoughts of Jared’s heat soaking all around him.

-=-=-=-

“Jen, open up the door, god what are you doing? Haven’t you applied your make up yet?” Danneel tapped for the fourth time on the bathroom door and sighed heavily. “What did you do? Molest him or something?”

Jensen groaned and dropped his brush, tugging the bathroom door open. He’d made himself dress nice because it helped his mood so Danneel’s gaze swept appreciatively over his form fitting jeans and tight white wife beater. He rolled his eyes when she whistled and brushed past her. “It was all fine, we were cuddling and he kissed my temple and he was hard, I was hard, I thought it was okay. I might have shifted a little closer, there was definite rubbing and almost kissing and then he was just pushing me away and going on about having to be somewhere.”

“Whoa there gay boy, slow down your ponies and take a breather.” Danneel’s voice echoed from the bathroom where she had been checking her make up before turning to him. “Rubbing and almost kissing? So you did molest him?”

“I nearly rape kissed him! Oh. My. God. I nearly jumped the quarterback and love of my life.” Jensen whimpered and shoved his closet door open, flicking back and forth through the shirts hanging there. “Dani, I can’t ever go to school again. I’m going to barricade myself in my room with Oreo Cakesters and Cheez-Its and Red Bull and just get fat and watch bad horror movies for the rest of my life.”

When Jensen finally finished his rant and turned back to Danneel, she was biting her lip and holding her cheeks to keep from bursting into laughter. “Did you take your essence of drama pills this morning? Is there something in your water that makes you extra super ridiculously retarded?”

Jensen was not surprised by Danneel’s lack of sympathy but it wasn’t really what he wanted to hear at a time like this. He should have texted Sandy, she was much better at coddling him when he needed it most. “You’re a bitch. You’re supposed to like, be my friend or something. This is the part where you stroke my hair and tell me I haven’t scarred poor Jared and that he’s gonna fall madly in love with me and we’ll get married and live happily ever after.”

Danneel sighed and crossed to him, her lips pursing together in a frown. “I’m pretty sure you haven’t scarred Jared, okay?”

She reached up to stroke his hair but Jensen ducked away, scowling her. “Figuratively bitch, don’t touch my hair.”

Danneel snorted and shook her head. “Your mom didn’t actually give birth to you, I’m pretty sure you grew from the roots of drama on the queer tree.”

Arching his eyebrows, Jensen looked over at Danneel. “You really need to work on your retorts.” Judging from the way her face scrunched up she felt pretty similar. “He wanted me to apologize to you, for not making it this morning. He didn’t really apologize to me, but I didn’t want him too. Dani, he was _hard_ , and I thought maybe he’d kiss me, it’s just. God, you should have heard us, we were really hitting it off, seriously.”

Danneel reached into the closet to pull out his silky black button down, pressing it into his chest. “I’m sure you were hitting it off, he’s a nice guy. You’re a nice guy. And uh... well, you two could probably be good friends.”

There was enough in that statement to have Jensen swallowing thickly. Danneel could be a bitch, she was always honest though and she wouldn’t sugar coat it for Jensen if she thought he needed to hear the truth. This time though, he kind of wished that she would just so he could pretend. “Is that your way of telling me that quarterbacks don’t come dancing out of the closet with sequence and glitter blasting Glambert and singing at the top of their lungs?”

“Jen, you’ve liked Jared for a really long time, it’s gonna hurt if you let yourself think... just, come on. Don’t get all over worked at this. Things happened and it was a little weird but it’s over. Other stuff might happen but you just have to go with it. And, come on, we should get to the gym, we really need to run through things.”

Jensen didn’t freak out about boys very often - except the mini melt down he’d had when he’d seen Jared making out with Katie a few months ago at a party and drank too much as a consequence - so he thought he kind of deserved this one. But Danneel was right and the longer Jensen over thought it, the worse it would be.

So he slipped into his nice silk shirt and did up the buttons, checking himself in the mirror once before schooling his features into something close to his cheerfully gay exterior and turned to Danneel. “Yeah, okay. Let’s go.”

For the performance he was going to put on that day? He should probably win an Oscar.

-=-=-=-

Jensen had forced his way through practice, passed on lunch with Danneel, Sandy, and Christian, and spent the afternoon watching The Notebook and a Walk to Remember because chick flicks were his guilty pleasure. He wore sweats while he curled up on his bed but he dressed again for dinner because he didn’t want to talk to his parents about his problems and they’d know something was up if he wore sweats anywhere but his bedroom. Something about the reputation he’d already established or whatever.

The doorbell rang when he was putting the last of his dishes into the washer but he didn’t think much about it. He was too busy thinking about how he’d waste away his night, what the best methods were for ultimate distraction. Jensen was just debating between watching Fight Club - shirtless Brad Pitt, hell yeah - and wasting hours away playing Kingdom Hearts when his mom came down the hall.

“Honey, there’s someone at the door for you.” She leaned against the door frame, small smile on her lips.

“Dani?” Jensen frowned, wiping his hands on the dry towel.

“No, it’s a boy. I don’t think I know him. Jared?” Her smile was curious, suspicious maybe, and Jensen’s heart skipped a beat.

“Jared? Really?” Jensen’s eyes shot to the window, checking his reflection and rapidly rolling down his sleeves. “Do I look okay?”

“Oh, he’s that kind of boy hmm?” Her eyes widened a little and her smile grew. “You look great.”

Jensen couldn’t tell her the whole story, he _so_ wasn’t ready for that, so he just laughed softly and shook his head, heading quickly past her and only slowing when he approached the front door. Jared was standing just inside, looking amazing in tan slacks and a light blue shirt and Jensen’s mouth got a little dry. “Hi.” He said quietly, running his hands down his sides. He really hadn’t expected to see Jared again outside of school.

“Hi.” Jared smiled and stepped a little closer to the door. “I’m a bit early. I wasn’t sure if I’d have to like meet your parents or something.” When Jensen looked a little blank Jared shrugged. “When I went out with Katie her dad wanted to meet me first. You do still want to go right?” For a second Jared felt the cold trickle of anxiety. What if Jensen hadn’t taken him seriously at all the night before? Then, great, he’d be standing there at the door all dressed up looking like a total idiot.

“I didn’t think you’d come back,” Jensen said before he could stop himself and half laughed, almost in disbelief. “Of course I want to go, I said I would. And, we’ll have a good time.” Jensen had never been more relieved that he had this thing about keeping up appearances even when he was depressed. “Do... you want to meet my parents? You don’t have too. But my mom is kind of hovering back there.” Jensen pointed over his shoulder, he could feel his mom’s eyes curious and watching and it made the crazy laugh return.

"Sure." Jared smiled and stepped further inside. When Jensen started to turn and head down the hallway, Jared reached out and grabbed the boy's hand. "Hey, listen, about this morning? I really did have practice. I just forgot 'cause I got all caught up talkin' to you and... I might have-" Jared ducked his head down and lowered his voice. "I might have been really nervous this morning 'cause of you. And me. And us. And thinking, you know, of you and me like an _us_." Wincing, Jared snapped his mouth shut. "Sorry." He definitely babbled when he was nervous. Squeezing Jensen's hand softly he let go and stepped back.

Jensen stared at Jared until he realized his jaw was half open and he had to look like an idiot. He quickly shut his mouth and smiled shyly, rubbing along the back of his neck. “You were thinking about you and I as an us? Really? Well because, I mean, clearly you know how I feel on the subject and I’m glad I didn’t totally freak you out because I thought I did.” Jensen laughed weakly and looked up at Jared, half stepping forward. “But we can still talk about this? Later or something?”

“Okay, yeah. Sorry. I kinda blurt things out sometimes. I was thinking about it today. You. It.” Jared brushed his hair back off his forehead and turned when he heard Jensen’s mom clear her throat. “Oh, hi again Mrs. Ackles.”

Jensen blushed; just knowing that Jared had thought about him throughout his day was enough to make him want to burst out into a little gay gig right in front of Jared and his mom. Thankfully he didn’t. “Yeah so, Mom this Jared. And Dad.” Jensen swallowed thickly when his dad entered the room, nervous smile on his lips. “Jared is my, um, he’s... a friend from school. We’re going to this art gallery tonight.”

“It’s nice to meet you Jared.” His mom smiled and offered her hand, stepping back for his dad to do the same. “You look familiar Jared, have you come over before?”

Jensen shot Jared a quick look, hoping he’d not mention the night before in any way.

Letting out a small laugh Jared ran his hand over his hair and grinned down at Jensen. "No Ma'am, Jensen and I didn't really hang out before but - I mean - I'd like to." Frowning, Jared sighed, he felt like he kept putting his foot in his mouth. "I play football Ma'am, maybe you've ... been to a game? Seen me there?"

“That’s right!” Jensen’s Dad slapped Jared on the shoulder, grinning widely at him. “I remember seeing you there. Quarterback, right? You scored that winning touchdown. You know I always said Jensen would man up a little if he’d only join the team, he already has the build for it and really-”

“Alan, please, leave the poor boy alone.” Donna interrupted, smiling sympathetically at Jensen for a moment before looking at Jared. “You are a very good player though, it’s good to see Jensen’s expanding and having some new friends.

“Wow, you guys are awesome.” Jensen rolled his eyes, feeling uncomfortable and awkward and staring down at the floor.

"Jensen's really great just the way he is Mr. Ackles. I mean..." Jared blushed and glanced over at Mrs. Ackles. "I like him just fine, Ma'am." Smiling slightly when she smiled at him, Jared leaned into Jensen a little. "And, I'm kind of hoping that we'll be good friends so yeah, I'm glad that Jensen is ... whatever you said, expanding his whatevers."

“That’s good.” Donna nodded and shot her husband another look before squeezing Jensen’s arm. “Well you boys go and have fun, don’t do anything too crazy.”

“It’s an art show, mom, I don’t think that’ll be an issue.” Jensen laughed and shook his head, grabbing Jared’s forearm and tugging him back. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Jensen leaned toward Jared, dropping his voice to a whisper. “Let’s go before my dad starts asking about plays.”

Waving quickly, Jared headed back outside and waited for Jensen, watching as he pulled his jacket on. "You look real nice, Jensen." Jared could feel that all-too-common blush again on his cheeks so he turned quickly and headed down the sidewalk to his car. “Want to take my car? Is that okay?”

Jensen felt a little like things were smacking him left and right and there was only so much a poor little gay boy could take. “Yeah, we can take your car.” Jensen nodded and wondered for a moment if this really was a date. Was Jared going to like, hold his hand or something? Or open his door. Kiss him goodnight? Oh god, was this Jensen’s first official first date? “I’m excited to see the picture.” He said quickly, to stop his mind from spinning out of control as they got to Jared’s car.

Unlocking the car, Jared opened the passenger door and waited for Jensen to climb in. When he glanced back at the house he could see Jensen's mom peering through the front curtains. "Your Mom is watching us," he said quietly and laughed.

“I don’t go out on- with- normally I go out with Dani or Sandy or- you know, normally it’s not...” Jensen gave up trying to define it and smiled up at Jared. “You should probably close the door before she thinks you’re going to do something crazy or something.”

"Crazy?" Jared grinned and reached down. "Hold still, eyelash." Brushing the lash off Jensen's cheek Jared smiled and stepped back, "there." Closing the door he turned and waved to Jensen's mom then strode around and climbed behind the wheel.

Jensen stared at the window at his mom until the car lit up again and he turned to Jared, smiling softly at him. “You didn’t make a wish.”

"Yes I did." Jared pulled away from the curb and turned the music on low enough so they could still talk. He was trying not to be nervous but he wasn’t really sure if Jensen was getting the right idea about what was going on. “I wished that we would have such a good time tonight that you’ll say yes later.”

“Yes to what?” Jensen’s voice was a little tight and he stared at Jared, half turned in his seat so the belt was digging into his hip. He thought about telling Jared he’d say yes no matter what but that seemed a little desperate. “We gonna get ice cream or something after?” He laughed softly, reaching out to touch Jared’s arm.

Scratching at his cheek for a moment, Jared glanced quickly over at Jensen and smiled. "Well, we could - I was thinking a walk by the lake. But - you know - I was kinda hoping that maybe we'd have enough fun that you'd say yes... to a second date." Tightening his fingers on the steering wheel Jared steeled himself for Jensen's reaction. Because really? Jared could be getting the wrong idea - or hell - Jensen might have an issue being like - the first boy that Jared was interested in. Now, if Jared could just actually say any of that out loud - it might be easier.

“Date?” Jensen whispered, swallowing hard once more and slowly grinning. “I- yeah. I mean, there’s no question there. Of course I will say yes. I didn’t realize... this morning, I thought that, you know I freaked you out or something.” Jensen laughed weakly and shook his head. “Sorry, this is all just really catching me off guard.”

"Oh, is it not..." Jared pulled over to the curb again thankful that they were at least away from Jensen's house. "Is it not okay? I mean I get that I'm - well, okay there are more things I don't get actually. But last night, and this morning... I like you, Jensen. Like _that_. Like - I want to touch you and I'm - I did - and it was, this morning was good - and then yeah, I might have freaked a little - but it never occurred to me that this - might be what I wanted." Jared's shoulders sagged a little. "I'll get it if you don't want to be ... like involved in this... mess." Sighing Jared finally looked across at Jensen.

Jensen didn’t mean for it to happen but one moment he was staring at Jared and the next he was laughing, curling forward as the tension of his overly dramatic day seeped out of him through the laughter. When he finally stopped he was crying and Jared was looking somewhere between crushed and confused. “N-no, Jared, wait. It’s-” He sucked in a shaky breath and reached out, grabbing Jared’s hand and squeezing. “Seriously? You don’t know? Jared, I’ve had a thing for you since like, eighth grade. I kind of thought everyone knew, and I kept expecting you to freak out because you knew about my epic boy crush on you.”

"Really?" Jared's eyes widened a little. "I didn't... wow. No, I didn't know. But that's okay right? Isn't that okay? I think it's okay." His fingers threaded through Jensen's and he smiled a little now that he was relieved enough to breathe.

“Of course it’s okay.” Jensen grinned at him, his heart racing so fast it was almost painful. “No one has ever asked me out. I- are you sure? This isn’t just a spur of the moment thing right? Because I really, really like you a lot. And if suddenly you wake up tomorrow and decide liking guys is too weird for you, then we should just stop now because I don’t want to get crushed.”

Jared stared over at Jensen for a few moments then reached out and grabbed the boy's shirt to tug him closer. Their lips smashed together and Jared pulled back slightly and then it worked - like the pieces kind of fell into place all of a sudden. Jensen's lips were kind of open, maybe because Jared had shocked the hell out of him, but either way it worked to Jared's advantage because he caught Jensen's bottom lip between both of his for a few moments before dipping his head down. Heat flooded his body and it was kind of like being a little drunk all over again - only everything was amazingly clear. "I can do that better I think."

“It gets better?” Jensen whispered and kept his eyes closed, his lips still barely parted. They were tingling, warm and _amazing_. Jensen would always remember this, his first kiss, and with _Jared_ or all people. Finally blinking his eyes open, Jensen stared at Jared, slowly wetting his lips once more. “That was my first kiss.”

"Really?" Jared was still holding Jensen's shirt and he let go, smoothing the material back down but he didn't go anywhere. "I kissed Katie but -" Jared looked down. "Holy _shit_ it didn't feel like _that_ " When he looked back up his nose brushed Jensen's cheek and Jared realized that they were both kind of shaking a little. "We should probably go, right?"

“I guess we have too.” Jensen laughed softly and tilted his head to the side, shuddering when his lips just barely brushed over Jared’s. “This is really happening right?”

Nodding Jared laughed a little. "I sure hope so," he almost whispered. His fingers felt nice the way they were twined with Jensen's and he couldn't resist closing the distance between them once more and pressing their lips together gently before pulling back. "I better... we better drive. I should drive. You're over there."

“Right.” Jensen nodded and dropped back against the passenger seat keeping his hand linked with Jared’s. He felt so stupidly giddy he almost wished Jared had some show tunes in his car so he could sing along. “So is your family gonna be at this thing?”

Jared was using most of his brain to concentrate on driving because holding Jensen’s hand was pretty distracting. “I, yeah. Well, my mom is going with my sis. You don’t mind meeting them do you? I mean, I probably won’t call you my date - ‘cause _fuck_ there’s a whole other conversation I gotta have with my folks.” Shaking his head Jared laughed and squeezed Jensen’s fingers.

“Yeah, I understand. You’re barely out to yourself, no need to be out to your whole family too.” Jensen smiled softly and told himself that no, it didn’t matter that he was going against everything he’d promised himself by dating a guy who wasn’t out. This was _Jared_ and this was all so new, they needed time to catch up. “Doesn’t your sister know who I am though? They won’t freak out about you hanging out with the gay guy will they?”

"God no. Jeff's had this friend since high school is gay - Kent." Jared laughed. "I remember the first time he stayed over, we had this really painfully embarrassing family meeting about whether they were dating and how there were different rules for dating and friends." Groaning, Jared looked over at Jensen. "Can we stay at your place?" His eyes widened instantly. "I meant - like later - if. God. I'm gonna do this a lot tonight you know that right?"

“You can stay over again if you want,” Jensen said with a definite fond smile. “Last night was kind of amazing so you know, I’m going to willingly accept that and encourage it as often as possible.” He laughed softly and lifted Jared’s hand, pausing for a moment before pressing his lips to the top. “Don’t worry about how you act with me tonight okay? Let’s just have a great night and have lots of fun and then we’ll figure everything else out tomorrow, okay?”

“Yeah, I can probably do that.” Jared grinned and squeezed Jensen’s hand again.

-=-=-=-

By the time they got to the gallery there were a lot of people already packed inside. Jared felt his nerves sparking up again because all those people were going to know that it was him in the portrait once they’d looked at it. He still wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about that.

Climbing out of the car he walked around and smiled nervously at Jensen. “You ready? ‘Cause I’m nervous.”

“Don’t be nervous. It’ll be fine. I’m sure the picture is going to be gorgeous.” Jensen smiled up at Jared and bumped into his side. “Seriously, it’ll all be awesome.” He touched Jared’s side for a long moment before looking around. “You can try to impress me by showing off your photography knowledge.”

“I’m afraid I might seriously let you down in that department.” Jared laughed again and headed up to the door of the gallery. Holding the door for Jensen he let his hand rest briefly on Jensen’s back as they moved inside. There were some parts of this whole liking a guy thing that Jared could get used to; like for instance, how muscular Jensen’s back was. Jared absolutely liked that part.

Jensen looked around with wide eyes, wondering just how many people were showing things at the art show. It was a high school thing, for the special arts school that Jensen had once thought about applying too before he decided he didn’t want to be _that_ big of a stereotype. “Wow,” he muttered quietly, surprised by all the people milling about.

Then a petite brunette was nearly skipping up to them and flying into Jared’s arms. “You came! I knew you would though really, this is the last place you want to be. Oh and you brought...” She stepped back from Jared and looked over at Jensen, eyes widening for a moment. “Jensen Ackles. Hey, I love you last year in _Les Misérables_ , you were awesome.”

Jensen smiled bright at the girl - who he assumed was Jared’s sister - and slid his hands into his pockets. “Thank you. Are you Meg?”

“I am! Jared, you talked about me?” Megan grinned over at her brother smacking his arm. “You do love me!”

“Only kind of. Jensen this is my sister Meg. She’s a little over the top.” Jared smiled though, because seriously Meg wasn’t all that bad as far as sisters went.

“Nice to meet you. I have a sister your age too, Mackenzie, but she doesn’t go to the art school.” Jensen shrugged and shook Meg’s hand.

She kept looking at him funny and Jensen was a little worried about that look. Especially when she giggled and shook his hand. “It’s really nice to meet you too. You’re super cute.” She flushed with the words and bounced back on her heels. “Jared, make sure you go and see Emily’s stuff soon. Okay, bye.”

Jensen watched her bounce away through the crowd and turned to Jared, blinking a few times. “Well, apparently I’m really cute. So, win for me.”

“Yeah, Meg is kind of doing that a lot lately. Scoping out guys. And you _are_ cute.” Jared smiled crookedly and slipped his arm over Jensen’s shoulder to walk him further into the crowd. “Lot of people,” he muttered.

Leaning into Jared’s body, Jensen smiled softly and tried not curl around him like he so much wanted too. Tilting his head up, Jensen let his lips brush Jared’s ear and spoke softly. “I think you might be cuter than me.” There were so many people he was pretty sure it wouldn’t look as overly affectionate as it entirely was.

The gentle touch sent a shiver down Jared's back and he had to swallow a few times before he could actually speak. "Wow, uh, thanks. I mean - well, I'm not but..." Giving up he just let his arm slide back until his fingers were curled round the back of Jensen's neck. "Oh," he said softly, "there it is." He gestured to the rather _huge_ framed portrait of him.

Turning, Jensen’s eyes landed on the portrait of Jared and all the air caught in his lungs. It must have been in the middle of the game or something; he was in his uniform and all sweaty. That and he was staring off at nothing, just looking into the distance and a million miles away.

“Wow.” Jensen whispered and stepped closer, staring at the larger than life image of Jared there. If he could, Jensen would buy this and hang it over his bed but that would be a little creepy. “God, Jared, you look amazing in this. What were you nervous about? And man, what were you thinking about? You look so... lost.”

“You can tell that?” Jared took a step back so he could sort of stand behind Jensen. “I was thinkin’ about school - suddenly hit me that we were all getting older you know? That things were gonna change.” He sighed and slipped his hand onto Jensen’s hip.

“Yeah, I know the feeling.” Jensen looked over at Jared, small smile on his face. “But it’s just one transition you know? We’ll finish high school, and then we go to college and real life. Come on, you have to admit you’re looking forward to moving out right?” Jensen rested his hand on Jared’s chest, the smile on his lips softening. “Plus, some changes can be really good.”

“Some changes can be freaking awesome.” Jared had an overwhelming urge to kiss Jensen but figured it wasn’t the place. “Listen. I’m kinda - can we go somewhere else? Just you and me?”

“Definitely.” Jensen nodded and wet his lips, hoping Jared had the same idea in mind for their somewhere else. He felt all hot and flushed, like just being around Jared was making it hard for him to breathe. “We could go outside? Or out back um, or did you have something else in mind?”

“You feel like a walk? The lake maybe?” Jared liked going out there - it was peaceful and lots of people didn’t bother actually walking down the paths anymore.

“Yeah.” Jensen nodded and let Jared lead him through the crowd of people outside once more. “You won’t get in trouble for bailing will you?” Jensen asked as they stepped outside, his hands sliding down into his pickets once more.

“Nah, Meg saw me. She’s the real reason I was here. I mean - I guess we could look at the rest of the stuff but I kinda. I feel like I wanna get to know you a little.” Jared felt his cheeks heating up again and hurried back up the street to the car.

“That sounds like a good idea.” Jensen followed him at a slower pace, grinning at Jared. “You’re sort of adorable when you’re all shy you know.”

Turning around slowly Jared walked backwards in front of Jensen. "You keep sayin' things like that and I'm gonna think you like me," he teased. It was crazy. He could be nervous and Jensen would say something or give him a look and Jared felt a million times better in that moment than he ever had.

“Oh em gee, why would you ever think that?” Jensen drawled out in his best gay Jack voice. Jared’s brows lifted a little and he laughed. “Dani and I used to marathon Will and Grace, give me a break. You’ve probably never seen that show. And you’re gonna run into your car.”

Jared stopped and Jensen ran into him and it was all around a pretty good situation because he just wrapped his arms around Jensen and leaned back against the car. "Oops," he said softly. His mind might have been spinning a little bit but Jensen had all these freckles on his cheeks and his nose and Jared felt like he wanted to kiss every one of them.

Swallowing thickly, Jensen rested his hands on Jared’s chest, slowly curling the soft blue shirt under his fingertips. “You’re not supposed to do this,” he whispered, staring up at Jared with wide eyes. “I’ve liked you so long, and just always watched you from a far, and now you’re here and, you’re so sweet and you make me feel all special. I just keep thinking I’m going to wake up suddenly or that Danneel’s gonna jump out and yell Punk or something.”

“Danneel’s cleavage scares me remember? So I’m not likely to be working for her.” Jared laughed softly and tightened his arms a little around Jensen’s waist until the boy had no choice but to lean against him. The heat and the weight of Jensen’s body made Jared feel a little weak and he rolled his bottom lip under his teeth. “This is how it’s supposed to feel right?”

“How what is supposed to feel?” Jensen laughed a little breathless and slowly slid his hands up until they were curling around Jared’s neck. “Did it feel this way with Katie? When you two made out at Chad’s party a few months ago?” Yeah, Jensen sounded a little creepy knowing that fact but the way his heart was fluttering in his chest certainly didn’t feel normal.

“How... did you know that?” It was a good thing Jared had mentioned that kiss. “Never mind, I don’t want to know.” Instead, he took a deep breath and rubbed his cheek against Jensen’s. “I feel all weak and like I could fall over but at the same time, kind of all alive and crazy.” Pulling back a little he let his lips drag along Jensen’s cheekbone.

Jensen’s eyes fluttered closed and his hands slipped up into Jared’s hair, tightening for a moment as Jared’s lips continued to drive him insane. “I know, I feel- god I can’t describe it. Anyone could see us.” Jensen pointed out, turning so his lips could brush along Jared’s. “I kind of keep thinking about really inappropriate things.” He laughed quietly, leaning completely against Jared.

Jared laughed softly. "You worried about being seen? Everyone knows you're gay, Jensen." Jared let his lips press against the corner of Jensen's mouth. _God_ he liked the way he felt all lying against him like that.

“I’m worried about _you_ being seen.” Jensen whispered and slid his mouth the rest of the way over Jared’s, kissing him deep and lingering for a long moment. It was better than their kiss in the car, longer, easier to reach and they weren’t twisted to face each other. Heat shot through Jensen like fire and he moaned softly, pressing his mouth harder over Jared’s to feel as much as he could.

Jared's knees actually did kind of gives out for a second and he slid down the side of the car a little. Jensen's mouth was all kinds of hot and perfect and Jared's fingers tightened in the material of the boy's jacket and pulled him even closer. He could hardly breathe his pulse was racing so fast and it was probably the best thing he'd ever felt. Lips tingling, eyes still close, Jared was a little sad when Jensen finally pulled back.

It took a few moments for Jared to open his eyes and when he finally did it was a little hard to focus. "That was awesome," he murmured. “Can we go back to your place? Talk too - I wanna talk. More of this,” he said quickly, “but I don’t wanna walk I wanna ... you know.” He squeezed his arms around Jensen.

“Cuddle on my bed, make out, talk and maybe more?” Jensen suggested with a hopeful grin, fingers sliding back to trace along Jared’s jaw.

“Yeah,” Jared said quietly. “I told my folks I was stayin’ at Chad’s tonight. Are you folks gonna freak if you have me there?” Jared reluctantly pushed up off the car and let go of Jensen so he could move open the passenger door for him.

“Nah, they won’t even know. My parents are sort of easy going. Which is to say they’re both career oriented and a little too preoccupied to really notice things. Josh’s girlfriend used to stay the night all the time.” Jensen slid into the seat and waited until Jared was behind the wheel once more before explaining further. “They’ve got this theory that if we’re gonna be involved with people anyway, we might as well be somewhere safe.”

“I like that theory.” Jared fired up the engine and pulled out quickly. “See. At my house? I’m gonna have a few things to explain first - then you probably won’t be allowed to stay in my room.” Jared laughed.

“Will they let you stay over at my place? Or will you have to lie every time?” Jensen couldn’t stop smiling at him, just like he was already touching him again.

"No, I think they'll be okay eventually. I might be just getting ahead of myself here. Kind of feels right now like everything's going right, you know?" Jared smiled and stared ahead. There was the football team, and the first time they had to talk at school, Jeff? Well, he wasn't sure what his brother would think. Shaking his head - he tried to put all of that out of his mind.

Pulling up in front of Jensen’s house he turned the car off and hopped out of the car to make a big point of running around and opening Jensen’s door for him. “My mama says to always be a gentleman,” he teased.

“I’m not sure that rule applies when you’re dating a guy.” Jensen laughed and took Jared’s hand, letting him lead the way over to the side stairs. “So you know like, whatever we do, I mean, nothing you’re not okay with okay? Just for the record.” Jensen tugged his keys from his pocket, frowning at the light on his room.

Smiling, Jared leaned against the railing at the top of the stairs as Jensen opened the door. "Okay, I mean, sure. But... I'm not like gonna freak out or anything. Well, I might I guess. You’ll be the first to know."

“Well I’m hoping for a serious lack of freaking out.” Jensen pointed out over his shoulder, smiling at Jared before pushing the door open and heading inside. “You just- Danneel, Sandy. What the hell.” Jensen stared at his two friends there, his eyes widening. “Why did I give you a key?”

“Where have you been Jen? We’ve been calling for an hour!” Danneel pursed her lips then her eyes widened, landing on Jared that had followed him in. “Oh hey Jared. You’re here.”

“Kill me now.” Jensen groaned turning to toss his keys on his desk. “Will you leave, please?” His eyes shot to Jared and he reached out to grab his arm. “Not you.”

Jared pulled away slightly and walked over to the desk. He stood there for a few moments before turning back to look at Jensen across the room. “Did you have plans? We can do this some other time?” Having Sandy and Danneel there was kind of weird - especially seeing as he’d been asking Sandy out about twenty four hours earlier. _Great_. Now she would think he was a real moron.

The completely crushed look on Jensen’s face must have been all too obvious to his best friend because Danneel stepped forward, crossing her arms over her chest in a classic defiant gesture. “Jen is he-”

“Dani,” Jensen interrupted, grabbing her arm. “Don’t. It’s nothing.”

“Jensen, Jesus, we’ve been over this. You’re not in the closet so you don’t date in the closet.” Danneel hissed but not quite enough, shooting Jared a look.

“Come on Jensen. Think about how hard it’s been to get to this place.” Sandy joined the conversation, stepping between them and grabbing Jensen’s other arm.

Jensen kind of wanted to crawl under a rock, or open the door and kick both his friends out as fast as possible. “Can you two just leave? Please? This really isn’t the time to discuss all of this. I’ll call you both tomorrow.”

“I think maybe I should go, Jensen.” Jared walked back toward Jensen and reached out to touch his cheek. “I hadn’t really thought about - that kind of stuff. I’m sorry.” It kind of felt like the rug had been pulled out from under him. “You think maybe we could still hang out sometimes though?”

It was completely stupid but Jared could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He really wanted to just tell Danneel off - tell her that it was all going to be alright - but he didn’t know that. And he supposed she wasn’t actually wrong - if he didn’t know he was even interested in guys until the night before then maybe he was in the closet.

“No wait,” Jensen reached out for him but dropped his hand when Jared stepped back. He looked so upset and he could literally smack both his friends’ right then for ruining his amazing night. As childish as it was, Jensen stomped his foot down on the ground and spun, pointing his finger at Danneel. “You, butt out. I get you’re trying to look after me but you _know_ how long I’ve liked Jared and I’m willing to make sacrifices if it means I finally get to be happy.”

He turned to Sandy and shook his head. “And you, don’t egg her on! Don’t I get a chance to _finally_ have someone be interested in me? Especially someone I like!” Lastly he turned to Jared and he dropped his finger, frowning at him. “And I understand if you have to go but I wish you wouldn’t. I don’t care about those things, I want to be with you and we’ve barely gotten to have that yet, so it’s really not fair to take it away so quickly.”

Glancing over at the girls Jared took a step closer to Jensen and lowered his voice. "I'm not out - I mean - I'm not hiding either, I just don't even know what I am. I just like you," he added softly. Leaning down he pressed his lips to Jensen's flushed cheek and reached for his hand. There wasn't much more he could say that would make Jensen feel any better.

“I know. I like you too. I don’t need you to be out right now, okay? I don’t need you to tell all your friends and family about me or anything, I’m okay with it.” Jensen insisted and if it wasn’t the entire truth then, that was fine. Even if Danneel scoffed behind him in disbelief. “Dani, knock it off,” he muttered and looked over at her.

“Come on Jen, you say it doesn’t matter now but how will you feel on Monday when Jared completely ignores you in school?” Danneel of course had to be stupid logical and she fixed Jared with her glare. “Unless you can promise you won’t do that.”

“No, Danneel. I can’t promise that because I haven’t even said anything to my _family_ yet. I just told Jensen that I liked him like - what? Three hours ago?” There were tears on his cheeks now, he could feel them and he swatted at them angrily. “I just figured - this was so nice and I like Jensen. And ... maybe you’re right - maybe he shouldn’t be some experiment or something but - it didn’t feel like that.”

Turning back to Jensen, Jared wiped at his face again. “I’m sorry. I wish I could promise you...” It felt like everything had been so perfect - and now it was all wrong and Jared didn’t even know where to begin to fix it. “I better go,” he said softly. He squeezed Jensen’s hand and pulled free and slipped out the door quickly before he changed his mind. It was enough that the quarterback of the football team was standing there in tears - he didn’t need anything else to deal with.

Jensen stared at the door until the tears in his eyes blurred his vision enough that he couldn’t see it. His heart _hurt_ , his entire chest ached in a way much worse than that morning when he’d thought Jared had been freaked out. Now it was like he’d had this perfect relationship with the guy he’d liked for years dangled in front of him only to have it snatched away before he could even begin to savor it.

“Jen...” Danneel whispered, her clothes rustling as she took a hesitant step forward.

“Get out.” Jensen said in a quiet hiss, closing his eyes around the tears and keeping his back to his friends.

“Oh come on Jensen, it would have hurt more if something happened then Monday he-”

“I said _get out_ Danneel. Go, just leave me alone.” Jensen finally turned to her, blinking around the tears in his eyes. “And next time the guy I’m in love with shows some interest in me? Do me a fucking favor and stay out of it, okay? I really don’t need you running my life; pretty sure I can manage to stay single and heartbroken all on my own, thanks.”

Danneel looked a little surprised, maybe hurt even and Jensen felt the little bite of guilt before she was dropping her gaze and nodding, turning quickly to head for the door. Sandy looked between them both nervously for a moment before hurrying to catch up with Danneel.

Jensen couldn’t escape the feeling that somehow, in the course of ten minutes, he’d managed to lose two best friends and a potential boyfriend that he was kind of in love with. “What the fuck,” he whispered and slowly crossed to his bed.

Tomorrow, he was wearing sweats all fucking day, screw looking good.


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen had entertained this crazy notion that one day of mourning would be enough but it turned out not to be the case. Even when his mom offered to take him to a movie - which he politely declined - and his dad, in a very rare show of concern, asked if he could help with the laundry since apparently Jensen wearing sweats was a really bad sign. Jensen had always lived by this crazy notion that he would feel better just by dressing better but when Monday morning came around Jensen just hit snooze a few times on his alarm clock and finally rolled out of bed and changed back into the same sweats he’d worn the day before.

His hair was still flat, his skin was still a little flushed from sleep and his shirt had a stain on the hem but Jensen didn’t care. He wasn’t being melodramatic or anything, Jensen thought he had every right to be upset for a while. Sure it would be nice if Jared wanted to be out and they could be an official couple but it wasn’t worth completely cutting everything off their barely forming relationship if Jared wasn’t ready for that.

So he headed up the steps to school with his head down and his backpack on his shoulders, ready to force himself through the day. His shoulder bumped hard into someone’s and he stepped back, blinking up at the blond there. Naturally it had to be Chad.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, rubbing his shoulder and stepping back.

“Whoa, Jensen. Did your favorite designer get sent home from Project Runway or something? You look like shit.” Chad frowned and leaned back against the railing.

Jensen blinked at him; trying to process the best come back. When a few moments passed without anything he sighed and shook his head. “Just leave me alone. I’m not in the mood for this.” He turned and started up the steps once more. Today was gonna suck.

Jared hadn't intended to be as late as he was but he'd had a shitty sleep the night before and then couldn't seem to get out of bed in the morning. He wasn't looking forward to the day at school for any other reason than he kind of hoped he could find Jensen and maybe - say... well, he had no idea what he would say or if Jensen would even listen but he figured he could come up with something.

Chad was waiting for him half way up the front steps. “Hey Chad.”

“Yo. What did you do to Jensen this weekend? He took you home didn’t he?” Chad blinked and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Fuck it’s early.”

“What do you mean?” Jared narrowed his eyes and looked around like he expected Jensen to be standing around somewhere.

“He looks like shit, man. Just saw him. Sweats and this t-shirt and he didn’t even have like his gay trademark spikey hair.” Chad laughed and stood up, hiking his laptop bag up on to his shoulder. “Did you have to tell him that you don’t have the screaming thigh sweats for him?”

“Fuck off, Chad.” Jared folded his arms and held onto his backpack straps. He’d been wrong about how much Monday was going to suck.

“What? Everyone knows he has like some epic gay crush on you. Dude, you’re the quarterback, probably half the school has some kind of crush on you.” Chad laughed and shoved at Jared.

“That’s just. That’s dumb. And why did no one tell me about Jensen before? Suddenly everyone is so smart now - after everything-” Jared’s teeth clacked together he shut his mouth so quickly. The last thing he needed was for Chad to be blabbing stuff around school. When he could finally unclench his jaw Jared tried a half smile. “Dude, I had a rough night - couldn’t sleep. Can you just take it easy on me today?”

Chad just blinked for a while then smiled and patted Jared on the back. “Sure, man. No sweat. You better get in there though or you’ll be late. I’m thinking I might nap in my car.”

“God, Chad - it’s a miracle you’re still in school,” Jared muttered.

Running up the stairs he headed inside. He was late because most of the students were starting to disappear from the hallway and usually they were all hanging around until the last possible moment. As he rounded the last corner before his lock he saw Jensen. If it weren’t for that fact that Chad had described what Jensen was wearing Jared might have walked right past him. Chad was right. Jensen didn’t exactly look great.

Suddenly there was a big ball of knotted worry in Jared’s stomach and he kind of slowed down, half hoping that Jensen would be gone before he got there; half hoping that everyone else would be gone so he could talk to the boy. As it turned out, the universe seemed to be in favour of Jared making an ass of himself yet again, because Jensen hadn’t moved by the time Jared was passing. He almost walked by, but Jensen’s shoulders had that kind of line to them that just seemed so sad, and his hair was all flat and Jared’s heart kind of ached. Stopping behind Jensen he waited a few moments then leaned against the locker beside Jensen’s. “Hi,” he said softly.

Some part of Jensen had been expecting this. Jared showing up before he even got the chance to hide away in a classroom. No part of Jensen was really ready for a conversation with him. Closing his locker, he looked around the mostly empty hallway then back at Jared, gaze as blank as he could make it. “Hi.” He nodded and stepped back. “I gotta get to class.”

“Jensen wait.” Jared reached out and grabbed the boy’s arm. “Please, can we just talk?” His heart was thumping hard and fast and Jared frowned at the sick feeling in his stomach.

“What? In the middle of the hallway where any of your friends could walk by?” Jensen frowned and looked down at Jared’s hand on his arm. “What do you need to say? Do you need to apologize? Because it’s okay, I’m not mad at you, I get it. It’s too complicated and hard and the change is too big, I’m really not mad at you, so... okay?” But he couldn’t pull his arm back, Jared’s hand felt too good.

“That’s not really fair,” Jared said softly. He let go of Jensen’s arm and took a step back. “You never even gave me a chance. I got three hours to be happier than shit and then I got a lecture about coming out and ... whatever, Jensen.” Jared needed to get out of there before he said something he would regret. “I just wanted to talk to you because you-” Sighing, he shook his head and started to walk away. “I’m sorry I bothered you.”

“Jared,” Jensen sighed and rubbed self-consciously at his chest. “I didn’t lecture you. I told you I didn’t need that. I _said_ that I wanted y-” Jensen cut off to look around the hallway and sighed again. “I said what I wanted. I was willing to do all that and you _still_ left. And you didn’t come back, or call, or anything. So how do you expect me to feel?”

Feeling a little frantic, Jared took a step closer. “So you’re telling me you _don’t_ care if I can’t hold your hand in school or ... or take you to the football game to watch me play? None of that matters to you? And Dani was just making it up?”

Looking away, Jensen blew out a slow breath and lifted his shoulders in a shrug. “Yeah it matters. It’ll hurt. But, maybe that won’t be forever? Maybe one day you’ll feel comfortable? Or there’s my friends... well, I guess not. We’re not really on speaking terms.” Jensen blew out a slow breath, irritated he was getting so upset and looking up at Jared even though tears were pricking at his eyelids. “I don’t know, I just thought maybe you’d like me enough one day that you’d be willing to take that risk.”

"Not everyone is as brave as you, Jensen." Jared wasn't even sure if that was any kind of answer at all but it was the truth. "I don't even know who I am right now. I feel like - I feel like I wanna be this other person because of you -because I want to take that hurt look off your face. But it's because of me that it's there." Falling silent for a few moments Jared tried to get his heart to calm down a little. "Why are you not talking to your friends?"

“I kicked them out when you left.” Jensen shrugged, even sadder that Jared didn’t know him well enough for Jensen to really explain how his friendships worked. Jared didn’t know him at all and Jensen wasn’t sure how they’d get anywhere with this circle logic. “We’ll get over it, not the first time we’ve fought.” Jensen stepped back, folding his arms over his chest. “Well. I should go to class. I um, I guess I’ll see you around.” Jensen’s whole heart hurt again and he was really getting tired of this.

Jared nodded - he just couldn't think of the right thing to say or do or _hell_. "Jensen? Will you eat lunch with me today?"

Why did Jared have to be so wonderful? It made it really challenging to know how to act right. "I look like shit." He pointed out and looked around. "Here at school?" Jensen was just trying to get a grip on what was happening and well, he kind of wanted to kiss Jared so bad it hurt. His life, seriously.

“Why not? I know you don’t ... I _want_ to spend time with you, Jensen. I _like_ you and I want to get to know you. If we can only be friends - whatever - I mean I can be okay with that. I’m not gonna say I don’t mind, I do... but ... will you? Please?” Jared hesitated briefly then reached out and brushed his fingers over the back of Jensen’s hand. “Throw me a rope here, I’m drownin’.”

A soft laugh caught in Jensen's throat and he shook his head. "You're not drowning." Jensen looked up, their eyes meeting. "I'm already so gone for you Jared. How many times are you gonna break my heart?"

Jared stepped a little closer. “I’m trying to fix your heart. Please, let me try, Jensen. I promise to try to do whatever it is I need to do. But - can’t we at least... can we be friends or something? It makes my heart hurt when you ignore me which is crazy because you probably would have before - but it’s all changed now.” Jared smiled slightly, fingers resting right against Jensen’s. “Please? Lunch? Just a bit of a start over or something? One more chance, I won’t let you down.”

"For the record I wouldn't have ignored you before. I never would have." Jensen pursed his lips, not sure if he was stalling because he wanted more time with Jared or because he was scared. "I was going to go home and change at lunch." Jensen watched Jared's eyes grow sad and he swallowed and continued. "You could come with, give me a ride."

“Okay. Yeah. That- yeah. I’d really like that. Which room you in right before lunch?” Jared let out a sigh of relief and picked up Jensen’s hand. He didn’t look around to see if anyone was there, he didn’t really care. Let people think what they wanted.

A slow smile tugged at Jensen’s lips and he squeezed Jared's hand. "I've got Hilton before lunch. I'll meet you then?" He stepped back, knowing he was already going to get in trouble for being late to class. "Don't stand me up."

“I’ll be waiting outside your class.” Jared reluctantly let go of Jensen’s fingers and took a few steps back. “I’ll be there.” Finally, he smiled and turned and hurried off to see if he could sneak into the back of his English class without getting busted.

-=-==-=-

When the bell rang for lunch Jared was already standing outside Jensen’s classroom. He wasn’t going to risk missing Jensen and had said he had to go to the bathroom so he could leave Physics early. Bouncing up onto his toes he tried to see over the students heads to spot Jensen but he couldn’t. Finally leaning back against the wall, he tried to wait patiently.

Part of Jensen was convinced that Jared wouldn’t be there, he wouldn’t be waiting, this was all too good to be true. But then he rounded the corner and there Jared was, looking gorgeous and all too casual. Jensen bit his lip around a smile for a long moment before he crossed to him and briefly touched his arm. “Hey. You ready?”

"Hey, yeah. I was early, you know, so I didn't miss you." Jared beamed at Jensen and started toward the exit. "You want me to carry your backpack?" He winked and looked down at the ground because he seriously shouldn't be flirting with Jensen; not at this stage. Things were still on shaky ground.

“I don’t know soldier, it would probably be too heavy for you.” Jensen smiled a little brighter at him and followed Jared out of the school, a little relieved when they were heading down the steps to the parking lot. “Do you have a class after lunch?”

“You want the truth or a really convenient lie?” Jared pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked his car as they got closer.

“Hm. Can I get both and chose the answer I like most?” Jensen waited for a moment to see if Jared was going to walk around to the passenger door but that was ridiculous so he hurried around, tugging it open before Jared could even feel required too or something.

Frowning Jared headed around the driver's side and slipped behind the wheel. "I do have a class. I'm not going? I don't want to go - if you don't have a class. I mean, it's just gym and ... quarterback." He shrugged and started the car, "your place?"

“Yeah, my place.” Jensen glanced out the window, watching as they left the parking lot. Danneel and Sandy were standing beside her red Corvette and she was watching him with sad, narrowed eyes. Jensen swallowed and looked away, back over at Jared. “I’m ditching the rest of my classes. Do you have practice this afternoon?”

Shaking his head Jared signaled and pulled out on to the street. “We only get Mondays off. Hey you wanna come watch tomorrow night? I mean, it’s not really all that exciting I guess but we could go and get a coffee or something after, soda? Tea?” Jared was a little nervous, maybe a lot nervous. So far - he didn’t seem to have the greatest track record with Jensen and he was a bit worried that he was going to stumble into something again.

“I can’t. I have practice, for the musical.” Jensen shrugged and looked over at Jared. “But, I uh, I was going to come to the game on Friday. You know, cheer you on. If it’s not weird I think I’ll bring my parents. You know, my dad’s kind of a fan and my mom will talk about whose ass is the cutest in the uniform on both teams.” Jensen laughed and pursed his lips. “That’s what I usually do.”

“Usually?” Jared glanced over at Jensen and smiled. “You normally go to the games? Didn’t know you were such a fan of school sports.” Jared turned his eyes back to the street in front of them and tried not to smile too much.

Sniffing a few times, Jensen looked out the opposite window and shrugged. “I’m not. But I’ve never missed a football or basketball game since you’ve played.” He felt stupid saying it and he sank lower down in his seat, staring out his window. “It’s stupid.”

“Are you serious?” Jared headed up Jensen’s street and pulled up onto the side of his driveway. “You came to watch me?” His heart did this weird thing where it crashed into his stomach.

“Yeah. I wasn’t lying when I said I’ve liked you for a long time. I’m still surprised you didn’t know that.” Jensen pushed his door open and climbed out, heading around and waiting for Jared. “Do you want to know when it started? Like, what triggered it?”

Jared wasn't entirely sure he did want to know but he was already nodding as he walked toward Jensen. He fell into step beside him and studied his profile as they walked toward the stairs at the back of the house.

“We had eighth grade English together, with Rodney. You probably don’t remember me being in that class, I sat in the back and didn’t talk much.” Jensen laughed softly and led the way up the stairs. “It was the year I came out, tough year. Anyway, we were reading Cyrano de Bergerac, and Rodney made you play Cyrano. Chad was with you, and Rebecca I think. Anyway, everyone was goofing off and you were all shy and blushing and reading off the lines and you looked at me...” Jensen sighed and shook his head, slipping his key into the door and pushing it open. “After a while I realized you weren’t really looking _at_ me but it felt like you were. And it just kind of made me feel important. So... yeah. I mean, then later that day I said hi to you and you called me Jason but ah well.”

“You study in the Library almost every Thursday afternoon after school,” Jared blurted out.

“Um.” Jensen dropped his backpack on his desk and turned to Jared. “Yeah. So?” That wasn’t the reaction he’d been expecting.

“I noticed. That you’re there every Thursday. I knew your name for a long time, years probably - but I never thought you’d even be interested in talking to someone like me. I mean - I’m not as smart as you - that’s why I’m in football and stuff. But you’re not invisible.” Jared had reached out and curled his fingers over Jensen’s arm. “Not to me.”

“I know I’m not invisible, Jared. I’m the resident gay, everyone knows who I am.” Jensen ran a hand up through his hair, trying to make it look less flat. “Also, I’m in the musicals, people know that. Have you ever gone to one? Oh and-” Jensen smacked Jared’s arm. “I think I told you to stop calling yourself dumb.”

“Well, then could you just accept some of the nice things I say sometimes? I feel like - you just sorta don’t believe the stuff I say about you.” Dropping his backpack to the floor Jared stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“Oh.” Jensen frowned and picked at his shirt, peering down at the stain there and sighing. “It’s not that I don’t believe you, I’m just not used to it. Especially from you. Jared, it’s not like I’ve got a lot of experience with guys hitting on me in any way. And well, honestly, I’m still a little afraid you’re gonna turn and bolt at any moment.” Jensen turned away and pulled his shirt off, tossing it to his hamper and heading over to his closet.

“You know...” Jared was momentarily distracted by the way the sunlight hit Jensen’s back. It kind of highlighted the curves of his muscles, and the lines of his back. “I wouldn’t have left Saturday night on my own - I mean if Dani hadn’t been there and said- Well, I wouldn’t have left. I wanted to be here with you.”

“Then you should have come back. Or should have not left at all.” Jensen turned to him, holding the shirt in his hands and stepping toward Jared. “I know Dani can be a lot, but she’s got gay envy. You know, sometimes I think she wants to be the gay guy. She’s the one who pushed me to come out, and it’s good, I’m glad about that but sometimes she forgets that she’s _not_ me. So you just kind of have to ignore her. Sometimes.”

“You’re kind of hard on me,” Jared said softly. He wandered over to the bottom of Jensen’s bed and sat down. “I sat outside for a long time in my car. I watched the girls leave but - I didn’t think you’d want me to come back.” Jared looked down at his fingers, they were twisting together again. He seemed to keep saying the wrong things.

Tugging his shirt on, Jensen sighed softly and pushed his sweats off, kicking them toward the laundry basket before heading over to the bed. He climbed onto the mattress, folding his legs under him and gently touching Jared’s arm. “I’m sorry. You’re right, I’m being awful. I just... I was really hurt, after being so happy, and it’s one thing to crush on you from afar but it’s totally different to think I have it then to have it pulled away.” Jensen shrugged and smiled sadly at Jared. “Forgive me?”

“Yeah, ‘course. Don’t need to - I just want you to give me a chance. You’ve had a lot of years to be comfortable with who you are, I’m still counting in hours.” Jared reached out for Jensen’s leg and then changed his mind, dropping his hand to the mattress between them. “You’re, you just have boxers... on.” Jared was trying to keep his eyes on Jensen’s face.

“Is that kind of like when a girl wears a low cut shirt? Like, too suggestive and not appropriate?” Jensen laughed softly and shifted a little closer, curving his hand slowly around Jared’s neck. “I was always ready to give you a chance Jared. I mean it; I don’t need you to tell everyone about us for a while. Hell, this is new to me. It’s one thing to be out of the closet but totally different to have a boyfriend that others know about. Sure it’ll be hard but, if we can be friends in public, that will help. Okay?” Jensen shifted a little closer until his leg touched Jared’s, heat instantly crawling up through him.

“Boyfriend? We never even got to the end of our first date.” Jared looked down but there was a smile on his face. “I thought about you all weekend,” he said huskily. “Had trouble sleeping even, I kept running over everything in my head and trying to figure out what I could have done differently then I kept thinking about kissing you, by the car...”

“I liked that.” Jensen said quietly and dropped his hand. It felt a little like he was pushing two steps forward and Jared kept drawing back, like this was just too much or Jensen was finally going to push him too far. He was almost afraid to say anything more. “I thought about sleeping in your arms.” He murmured and shrugged, picking at the worn edge of his boxers. It seemed safe enough to say.

“Jensen, how do I talk to you? I keep getting it wrong. I keep saying these things that I think will make you happy and it seems to do the opposite.” Reaching out a trembling hand, Jared ran his palm up Jensen’s thigh. “Is that what you want? You want me to show you how I feel?”

“Do you want that?” Jensen whispered, looking up at Jared with wide eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m trying; I don’t know what I’m doing wrong.” Pursing his lips, Jensen exhaled shakily and looked away. “Maybe you should just tell me how to react?”

“God,” Jared pulled his hand back and stood up, pacing across the bedroom. “Jensen I’m-” Jared rubbed his hands down his face and groaned. He had _no_ idea how to fix everything, he knew that it was his fault it had all gotten so screwed up but he could use a little bit of help. “I’m terrified - you said that... I mean you made it sound like if I make another mistake that’s it for me. I’ve got this one chance to get this right and I don't know what to do. I’m scared. I’ve never really been scared of anything before. I don’t know what to do.”

Shifting back on the bed, Jensen pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs, watching Jared pacing around his room with wide eyes. He had no idea how they kept flipping around in circles like this but it was getting dizzying, and painful. “I just don’t want to get heart broken. You can’t fault me for wanting to protect myself. And just, I’m not talking like little mistakes, I mean, if you screw up that’s okay, it happens. I’ll probably screw up sometimes too. Just... you know, major things. I don’t know. What can I do? How do I make you better? What can I say to just get you back here and kissing me?”

“Ask me?” Jared sighed and his shoulders dropped. Pacing back over to the bed he kneeled down in front of Jensen and slid his palms back up over his thighs. “Can I kiss you? Will you kiss me?” Jared’s heart was fluttering like crazy, bumping around in his chest as he tried to breathe.

“That was never a question,” Jensen muttered and leaned forward, slanting his lips over Jared’s. There were probably a thousand more conversations they had to have but at that moment he didn’t care. Because even after only a few brief kisses he had somehow grown attached to that feeling and he’d _missed_ kissing Jared. The way their lips slid together, the heat and soft silk of it, the slow roll of lust in the pit of his stomach. Jensen moaned and shifted a little closer, sliding his hand up into Jared’s hair to keep him there.

Jared's body did that thing again where it went all weak and kind of wobbly. Opening his mouth wider he slid his tongue forward instinctively and moaned when it passed over the soft skin of Jensen's bottom lip. He was shaking, there was just so much heat and pleasure running through his body and he'd never felt anything like it.

Straining forward, Jensen’s hands curled into Jared’s shirt as the boy sucked on his tongue, drawing the taste of him in, it was almost _too_ much. When his lungs were starting to burn - he still hadn’t quite got the hang of breathing and kissing - Jensen drew back and sucked in a sharp breath. “That’s still good,” he murmured and shifted back, snagging the pillow to pull over his lap and licking his lips. “You taste a little like chocolate.”

“I ...” Jared cleared his throat, “I was hungry earlier... had a kit kat.” Reaching out Jared tried to tug the pillow off Jensen’s lap as he climbed up onto the bed. It was kind of crazy but Jared just wanted to keep kissing, touching Jensen. He was already half hard in his jeans and kind of twisted his hips as he leaned down on the bed. “Can we do that again?”

“Yeah, just, had to catch my breath.” Jensen laid his hands in his lap and looked nervously over at Jared. He really didn’t want Jared to see how turned on his was and his boxers left little to the imagination. “Um, we could lie down?” He suggested, knowing then he could tilt his hips back and it would be so obvious. “I’ll get better at the breathing thing.”

“Oh,” Jared blew out a breath ‘cause that pretty much got rid of the _half_ in half-hard. His jeans were suddenly really tight across his hips and it felt a little like the room was sort of tilted sideways. “I’m ... I’m really uh... you know.” Jared could feel the heat creeping up his neck and lifted his hand to rub at the heated flesh.

“You’re what?” Jensen frowned, staring at Jared for a long moment before slowly looking down. The moment his eyes landed on Jared’s crotch he looked quickly back up, swallowing thickly. “Oh. That. Well, I... yeah. Me too. Only I’m in boxers and so.” Jensen laughed weakly and watched Jared. The moment his eyes met Jensen’s, he kind of lost control and launched across the bed, lips slamming hard against Jared’s as he half climbed onto his lap. He had no idea where that came from but _god_ he couldn’t help it.

Jared was kind of stunned for a few seconds and then his hands slapped onto Jensen's back. One palm slid up over the curves of muscle, bunching up Jensen's t-shirt as it moved. When his thumb brushed over the warmth of bare skin he shuddered and moaned into Jensen's mouth. His other hand slid up to slip into Jensen's hair, soft and fine and he couldn't help grabbing a handful.

Shifting forward, Jensen managed to get his legs on either side of Jared’s body until he literally was in his lap and his arms wrapped around the boy, keeping him close as their lips rocked and slid hard together. He sucked on Jared’s tongue, trying his best to come across as cool and confident in this whole kissing thing when his experience was so limited. He pulled back with a gasp and slid his lips down, slowly fucking along Jared’s jaw, down to his neck. “Wouldn’t it win you points...” he muttered against Jared’s skin, going back to sucking for a moment before releasing. “If I gave you a hickey? You wouldn’t have to say where it’s from.”

"P..Points," Jared managed to stutter out. His hands slid back down Jensen's back, and he dipped them under the hem of Jensen's shirt, sliding them back up over bare, hot, flesh. "God," he whispered. "You feel... you feel so good." It sounded stupid but Jared didn't have big enough words to capture the way touching Jensen was making him feel.

Rocking his hips up slightly Jared sucked in a breath as the pressure on his dick just made him want to come. “Jensen, I-” he moaned again, moving quickly and grabbing Jensen’s shoulders to shove him back down onto the mattress. Sinking down onto the boy’s body, Jared panted against Jensen’s cheek, lips moving slowly toward Jensen’s ear.

“Jesus,” Jensen gasped and spread his legs a little wider to give Jared’s body room. “Will you, Jared? Will you take your pants off? We don’t have to rush into anything just, god you looked really hot in those jersey briefs the othe- oh fuck.” Jensen gasped when Jared hit that part of his neck that was far too sensitive and his vision blurred almost painfully as his hips snapped up.

Jared groaned, his voice husky and thick as he pulled back a little. "Okay, I- yeah. I can do that." The only problem was that he didn't want to actually stop touching Jensen. Finally, forcing himself to slide down Jensen's body Jared stood on wobbly legs at the bottom of the bed. His fingers felt too thick and it was suddenly like he couldn't even work a damn button. It actually took him three tries before he could get his button undone. When the jeans finally slid down over his hips, Jared stood there, nervous - and a hell of a lot more shy than he had been a few moments before.

There was no missing how turned on Jared was at the moment and Jensen stared for probably a little too long before he was looking up at Jared’s face and the flush of color there. Slowly sitting up, Jensen shifted toward the edge of the bed and wet his lips, tilting his gaze up toward him and back down once more. “Can I... touch?” Jensen whispered because his voice felt constricted, his hands hovering uncertainly above Jared’s hips.

"Oh, God, Jensen." Jared moaned and nodded, catching his bottom lip under his teeth. His hands settled on Jensen's shoulders, fingers squeezing slightly. "Yeah, I - yeah." Jensen’s question had sent crazy little sparks of energy through Jared’s veins and he really _was_ starting to worry that he might spontaneously combust or something.

Unsurprisingly, Jensen had watched a healthy amount of porn. After all, he was a gay boy that had no real life experience, he had to gain his knowledge elsewhere and it wasn’t like his parents had many answers for him. So Jensen had seen another cock before - a lot of them actually - but never in person and he’d _never_ touched.

Which was likely why his hands were shaking a little as his fingertips slid over the elastic of Jared’s navy blue jersey briefs. The heat from the boy was radiating through the thin cotton and Jensen held his breath as he let the heel of his palm slowly run the full length of Jared’s hard cock straining on the material. It twitched at the touch and Jensen moaned softly, eyes shooting up to Jared’s face. “Can I take these off?” He whispered voice tight and strained, so hard now he was almost slipping through his boxers.

Jared couldn't even think anymore. His dick was aching, twitching under Jensen's touch and the very idea of Jensen being able to touch his skin nearly made him pass out. "Can we... can we lie down before I fall?" Jared's knees felt like they might just buckle at any minute.

When Jensen slid back on the bed, Jared reached out and grabbed his shoulders. He pulled Jensen up against his chest, mouth licking and biting at the boy’s shoulder as his hands slid around over Jensen’s hips. He couldn’t help it, Jensen had a great ass, all round and firm and his back, and the way his skin was flushed under the rucked up t-shirt.

Jared’s fingers slid forward until he could feel the hard bulge in Jensen’s boxers and he moaned against the boy’s flesh.

“Oh god we gotta lay down.” Jensen gasped and twitched up into Jared’s touch, his entire body almost giving out at the hard slam of desire through him. He pulled at Jared until they were both stretched out on the bed once more, lying face to face, side by side, and still panting. Their hands seemed to be ever moving over each other and Jensen wasn’t even really sure where to begin.

“I want to do all these things to you; I don’t know what to do first.” Jensen laughed hoarsely and leaned forward, capturing Jared’s lips in another deep kiss. It seemed like a very good place to start even his hand slipped quickly forward and nearly shoved under Jared’s briefs until he was curling his fingers around the boy’s cock and nearly gasping at the size and burning weight of it against his palm.

Jared was startled by the noise that came out of his mouth but _Jesus_ no one had ever touched him like that and Jensen's hand was so hot - and Jared felt like he was going to come. "Jensen, I - _shit_..." Jared pushed at Jensen's t-shirt until it was nearly up to his neck, his hands roaming over the curves of the boy’s chest. When his fingers bumped over a small bud of flesh he felt Jensen's body jolt. Catching the nipple between his fingers he squeezed slightly, learning, testing. It almost backfired because Jensen's hand slipped up his dick and Jared moaned. His balls were aching, full and his entire body felt like it was just a big nerve.

“Naked,” Jensen decided and pulled his hand free, sitting up to tug his shirt off and throw it across the room. “I really think, I mean, then we can both touch each other right? And that sounds, really good. So, naked.” Jensen bit his lip, looking at Jared for a long moment before pushing up his hips and slipping out of his boxers. It felt a little weird to be naked sitting on the bed by Jared and he shifted back until he could slip under his blanket. “Now you.”

Sitting up slowly Jared crossed his arms and snagged his t-shirt then pulled it off over his head. He was actually kind of thankful that his hair flopped down over his eyes because he felt that _might-pass-out_ thing again. Kneeling up he shoved his briefs down quickly and wriggled out of them then crawled up to lie next to Jensen.

On the way up his lips found their way to Jensen's belly and Jared licked at the skin; tasting the slight sheen of sweat on Jensen's body.

“Oh god.” Jensen inhaled, a little worried he might come from that feeling alone. “Jared- you- come here.” Jensen groaned and slid his fingers to the back of Jared’s neck, guiding him up until their lips could meet again. He shifted on the bed, pressing his legs together and dragging Jared’s body down on top of his.

The very moment their cocks met Jensen moaned far too loud into the kiss, his entire body shuddering with pleasure before he pulled back to stare up at Jared. “No clothes, great idea.”

Jared tried to answer, he really did but as soon as his lips parted Jensen's were _right_ there again and all Jared could do was sink into the kiss. Tilting his hips just a little he got that feeling again; their hard flesh sliding together. Moaning, Jared gripped Jensen's hair tightly, moving him, deepening the kiss.

His teeth caught Jensen's bottom lip and he nipped gently, rocking his hips a little more as Jensen's entire body sort of arched up into his. It was crazy good, hot, and Jared had no idea how to fix the _want_ that he was feeling.

“Jare-” Jensen moaned the name against the boy’s lips and his body moved forward, a shudder shaking his shoulders. It was too much, the feel of Jared’s body, the intensity of the heat and the way it drove him so crazy. Jensen lost control before he could even realize he was, his entire body snapped up into Jared’s and his orgasm slammed through him, too hot and burning along his senses. Jensen clung to Jared and squeezed his eyes shut, maybe a little embarrassed as he rode through the waves of pleasure.

It wasn't like Jared had never come before - but seeing Jensen lose it, watching the boy's face as he kind of fell apart kind of slammed into Jared. The warm, wet of Jensen's come pulsed between their bodies and Jared jerked forward, his hips sliding as his balls drew up tight and aching. When he came he let out a kind of half gasp - mostly whimper and crashed his mouth into Jensen's. It engulfed him. The heat of their bodies together, the way Jensen was writhing beneath him and Jared moaned as his tongue swept through the other boy's mouth.

When Jensen finally pulled away from the kiss it was only because he felt a little light headed. Jared was _too much_ and Jensen wasn’t sure he could feel any part of his body at that point. Plus, Jared was still over him and their bodies were pressed together and Jensen was absolutely, completely, in Heaven. Screw all the melodrama of the last few days; this was the best kind of reward. “God, that was amazing.” He laughed weakly and tilted up into the kiss once more. “Didn’t mean to come like that, just kinda lost control.”

“You ... you were _so_ hot like that.” Jared was having a difficult time focusing and breathing - and pretty much everything. Rolling off Jensen so he didn’t crush him, Jared turned his head back toward the boy and smiled. “That was really good, great, I mean.”

“Definitely.” Jensen nodded and shifted around, pulling the blanket over them both and turning his head to face Jared, smiling soft and fond at him. “So, honestly... I don’t know how and if things will work between us, and I know, there’s like, a gazillion things we’re gonna have to face if we want to be together but seriously... I really am willing to give it a shot okay? ‘Cause I kind of like you, a lot. And, I think, we might be a little epic. And also that you like me a lot too.” Jensen’s smile grew and he shifted a little closer, brushing his nose along Jared’s. “So we gonna give it a shot?”

“Epic huh?” Jared’s smiled widened and he found Jensen’s hand with his own so he could thread their fingers together. “Yes, yeah, I want to try. That’s what I was trying to tell you before. I guess, I just didn’t know how. Can you give me a little time? It’s not that I want to hide or anything - but I just wanna tell me family first. Is that alright?”

“Jared, I told you, I’ll be okay.” Jensen gently pressed their lips together and pulled back, smiling at Jared to let him know how honest he was. “Seriously. You take all the time you need. Sometimes it doesn’t help to have someone pushing you. Just know, I’ll be here to support you however you want okay? And we’ll get there, because trust me, when it’s me involved, naturally it’s going to be epic.” He laughed and kissed the tip of Jared’s nose just because he could. “We might have to work a little on your wardrobe however.”

“I thought you liked my underwear,” Jared murmured. He couldn’t help kissing his way along Jensen’s cheek bone. There were those freckles after all. “I gotta kiss all of these,” he muttered.

“Good luck with that,” Jensen whispered and closed his eyes, hands sweeping down Jared’s body once more. “Should we spend the afternoon testing teenager stamina?” He pressed a little closer. God, here he was, once more in bed with Jared Padalecki and just about to lose his mind from the sheer perfection of it. Sure they had some kinks to work out - and maybe some literal ones he couldn’t wait to explore - but Jensen was really starting to believe that they could make this work.

And as soon as Jared’s lips stopped burning thick desire through him, he thought he even might text Danneel and apologize. Because there was nothing that could really shatter his good mood at the moment, especially as his hand settled in Jared’s hair and the boy set about trying to find all his freckles.


End file.
